La nueva vida de Bella y Severus
by MariSeverus
Summary: El esposo de Bellatrix, ha muerto bajo la mano de un auror y la bruja más temida jura venganza. Por supuesto, Snape está de por medio. Ahora que es sólo Bellatrix, ella querrá más que una amistad
1. Spinner's End

Bueno, este es mi nuevo fan fic SS/BL; a pedido de alguien muy especial. Espero que les guste, y me dejen comentarios con sus opiniones. Saludos y besos.

M*S

Espero les gustara, saludos y besos.

M*S

* * *

  
1.- Spinner's End

Bellatrix estaba parada allí, con los labios abiertos y sin moverse. Snape estaba tras la puerta, mirándola de reojo. Sin mucho pensar, se apartó para que ella pudiera pasar. Bellatrix, dejó caer su húmeda capa de viaje sobre el sofá; y miró a su alrededor. Snape simplemente la observó a ella.

Extendió en silencio, una copa de vino; y simplemente se sentó sin decir palabra alguna. Bellatrix la sostenía, sí; pero la misma se reventó en sus manos. Ese día, habían herido de muerte a su esposo Rodolphus Lestrange. Él había muerto, en manos de un auror. Un auror, que ella conocía y detestaba hasta la muerte.

Snape no hizo nada, para cuando la sangre y el vino se mezclaron. Bellatrix, terminó de reventar los pedazos de vidrio. Snape se alzó del mueble, y tomó su mano; para barrer el resto de los vidrios. Bellatrix no sentía, quizas sólo estaba creando una imagen distinta de ella. Por supuesto, ¿Qué esperaba?

- Ya basta- le reclamó, disponiéndose a tomar su varita para cerrar la herida- Bella, ya basta.

Bellatrix giró la cabeza, para mirar el temporal. Ese día, iba a empezar su venganza. nadie arrancaba algo de sus manos, sin ser ella la primera en dejar de desearlo. Snape ladeó la cabeza, e inspiró con dificultad. Esa noche sería difícil.

- Asesinaron a Lestrange- fue lo que le dijo, pero ella ya lo sabía. Ella no estuvo allí, pero seguramente imaginaba como era el verle caer.

- Por fortuna, no me vieron a mí- respondió ella con frialdad. Snape ironizó luego.

- ¿Para que te matase a ti también?

- ¡Cómo si pudieran!- rió ella, con demencia.

- Escúchame Lestrange- indicó Snape, pero Bellatrix le detuvo con un ruído seco de sus botas sobre el suelo.

- Ya no más Snape. Ahora sólo, Bellatrix Black.

- ¿Black?- esbozó él una sonrisa, una burla- ¿Tú una Black?

- Por supuesto, y eso me da derecho sobre la familia.

Él no quiso pensar, en lo que ella maquinaba; y simplemente quiso dar por terminada esa conversación. Su mano estuvo curada, y comenzó a soltarla lentamente. Pero ella, no le dejó.

- Querido Severus- musitó, y él ya sabía que no era algo bueno. Ella nunca le llamaba de esa forma- Me honraría, ser tu huesped.

- ¿Doy por sentado, que quieres quedarte Bella? ¿En este lugar tan horrendo y mugroso?

- A veces, se puede cambiar de ideales ¿O no Severus?

Sabía por donde venía esa puntada. Ella hablaba de él, y su trabajo como profesor en Hogwarths. Lo último que supo de ella, fue un fugaz beso para luego; verla perderse por una habitación. Sin duda, sería una noche difícil. Esperaba, no tener que complacerla. Bellatrix, no sentía dolor, muy a menudo; pero esperaba que esa fuera una vez.

Y sin hacer mucho, apagó la chimenea y miró por la ventana. La casa, momentáneamente se iluminó con un rayo. Ya se imaginaba, que Bellatrix le esperaba en la habitación. Gruñiendo, simplemente quiso quedarse allí.

Ese día, en el mismo día de la muerte de su esposo; ellos se encontraban juntos. Para fortuna de Bella, para desgracia de Snape. Quien nuevamente, se veía obligado; a sucumbir ante ella.

En ese instante, el "dolor" la sobrecogió; pero eran lágrimas de rabia. Snape permanecía en el salón, observándola desde la puerta. Ella no se había movido, de la habitación donde él la había dispuesto. Siempre quiso saberlo, y supuso que esa no era el momento; pero aún así eso sobrecogía su mente.

- ¿Por qué una boda como esa?- preguntó, con ironía. Ella sólo rió amargamente.

- Por que Narcisa se casaba, y yo debía emerger de la familia; igualmente casada- respondió, con cierta amargura- Verás, yo no lo conocía con exactitud; y nos odiábamos. Luego, nos vimos forzados a "entendernos"

- ¿Siempre la sombra de Narcisa?- preguntó con indiferencia, y ante eso; Bellatrix se giró en la cama. Eso le hizo ver bastante sombría, preocupante.

- La parte más bonita, de ella.

Severus, había dejado su mano sobre el hombro de Bella; mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre uno de sus costados. Rodolphus Lestrange, estaba herido; o muerto. Justamente ahora, tenía el camino libre para. ¿Para qué?

- Has hecho un buen trabajo Bella, siendo su sombra.

- Dulces palabras, aún para ti Severus Snape- resumió ella, cuando sus labios se tocaban con cierta paciencia; pero con violencia inferida.

- Te puedes quedar- le indicó, mirando hacia la mesilla de noche; y encendiendo una luz- Supongo, que nos debemos algunos favores.

Bellatrix, esbozó una sonrisa vacía; y miró a su compañero. Buscaba algo, dentro de la mesilla de noche; y para cuando lo encontró se lo mostró. Era una vieja fotografía.

- Quizás esto te sirva de algo.

- ¿Qué pretendes?- refirió ella con veneno en la voz- ¿Tan difícil es olvidar, como tú con Evans?

- Yo no- se apresuró a agregar, pero Bella le sostenía el rostro con una uña.

- ¿Crees que no conosco, al otro amor de mi vida?- refirió ella con una sonrisa. Un beso, selló sus palabras. Snape sonrió con cinismo.

- ¿El otro amor de tu vida? Creía que era el "único".

- No tientes a tu suerte Severus- respondió ella, apartando la fotografía- Mi hermana, sale tan perfecta.

- Por que quizás ella es tan perfecta- comentó él, con una sonrisa de sarcasmo. Ella solamente, escupió una frase, que fue suficiente.

- No la podrás tener.

- No, tal vez no.

- Pero sí, a mí.

Aunque, esa noche había muerto su esposo; eso no evitó que Bellatrix se acostase con Snape. Prácticamente, ella le dominó; le obligó a tenerla. Sobre sus caderas, ella se frotaba una y otra vez.

- Detente Bella- fue lo que le dijo, y ella obedeció. Mucho más, cuando lo que él deseaba era hacerla suya.

Y así fue, su cuerpo desnudo fue suyo. Sus palabras fueron "desvísteme", y eso hizo Bellatrix sin chistar. Luego de un tiempo, él sólo reposaba; mientras ella miraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Esto será diario?- preguntó el hombre- podría faltar a unas cuantas cosas sí.

- Te he dicho, que no juegues con tu destino- replicó ella, girándose para mirarle. Snape soltó su cabello, y la observó lentamente.

- Tú jugaste con el tuyo, y perdiste a tu esposo.

- ¿No querrás secundarle? ¿O sí?

No respondió, y simplemente le besó; acunándose en su pecho. Bellatrix sonrió, volteando la foto sobre la mesilla. Ya Rodolphus no existía.


	2. Mensaje

Más del fan fic. Espero les guste.

M*S

* * *

Un mensaje:

Para cuando Snape despertó, Bellatrix seguía dormida. Se estiró un poco, para mirar su propio brazo. La marca tenebrosa, no tenía actividad alguna.

Siempre sucedía. Luego del sexo, las mujeres sólo dormían; incluso alguien como Bellatrix. Y por supuesto, ella pretendía que él; se quedase allí con ella. No le extrañaba, que quizás Rodolphus no lo hiciera muy amenudo.

Se movió hasta quedar boca arriba; mirando el techo. En un suspiro hondo, buscó una copa de vino; y comenzó a beberla lentamente. Todos indicaban que Rodolphus estaba muerto. Algunos decían, que lo habían visto caer. ¿Lo estaba?

Se giró para contemplar a Bellatrix, que se giraba hacia su dirección. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, y a través de las sábana; pudo entrever su cuerpo.

Se movió para mirar su reloj sobre la mesilla de noche. Para cuando regresaba a su posición original, Bellatrix le observaba con su rostro entre sus manos. Malicia pura en una sonrisa.

- Debo suponer, que disfrutas de mi hospitalidad- resumió, pasando por encima de la mujer; para buscar algo sobre la mesilla. Otra copa.

- Está bien- fue lo que le dijo- podría ser mejor.

- No es la mansión Malfoy.

- Ni lo menciones, o te cortaré la lengua- comunicó ella, tomando la copa de vino tan rojo como sangre.

- Brillantes palabras. Debo también, deducir que tu marido; ya es historia ¿O me equivoco?

- ¿Eso deseas?- respondió ella, fingiéndose interesada.

- De vez en cuando- meditó, bebiendo de sus labios; un poco de vino- Pero la mayoría de las veces, sólo quiero que te alejes.

- El mundo se encoge cada vez más Severus- rió la mujer, quitándole la copa de las manos y subiéndose a horcajadas. Snape acarició su largo cabello negro.

- ¿No esperas desayunos en cama?- refirió ella, arañándole el pecho descubierto- Como verás, soy muy mala esposa. A mi madre no le agradaba, sólo Narcisa sabía hacer algo decente.

- No somos un matrimonio. Somos tan pecadores que; simplemente no encajamos en esa palabra.

- Somos amantes. Oh bueno, tú eres mi amante favorito.

- Nuevamente, ¿Cuales otros? ¿Quién te amaría Bellatrix Lestrange?

- Tú, debo suponer.

No le respondió, nuevos besos se compartían; besos violentos. Bellatrix, siempre era desesperada y a Snape; le gustaba hacerlo incómodo. A ambos les gustaba sufrir de diferentes formas. Casi siempre, usaban la maldición Crucio para darse placer. O simplemente, usar la maldición imperius para divertirse un rato.

Ese día, Bellatrix simplemente obligó a Snape a poseerla una vez más. Sobre su cadera, ella se sostenía fugazmente de las sábanas. Snape sostenía sus muslos, para evitar que se desbalanceara. Sus uñas, estaban por toda su carne arrastrándose en ella. Muy pronto, él gritó de placer, y ella resbaló lentamente sobre su cuerpo.

_" Tienes suerte, de no encontrarte con tu mujer Rodolphus. Puesto, que también la mataría"_

Bella abrió los ojos, por un instante; y se encontró a un aireado Snape quien trataba de respirar. Llevaba largo rato, contemplándola.

- ¿Qué?- habló, con una voz sedosa- ¿Y ahora, qué te sucede?

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- Te quedaste callada. Y eso, es un milagro en ti.

- Eres un imbécil- replicó ella tratando de bajarse; pero Snape no se lo permitió.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Algo de lo que deba estar enterado?- musitó, con un movimiento de cejas. Bellatrix simplemente cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Acabo de recordar algo- meditó- algo que era importante.

- ¿Qué es? - preguntó, con su dedo delineando un perfecto bucle- ¿A quién quieres matar esta mañana?

Bellatrix simplemente se levantó, y se mantuvo frente a una ventana; su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Bellatrix, no sufría de pudor. Por fortuna para algunos.

- Voy a divertirme un rato querido Severus- le dijo, luego de un rato. Snape no le contestó, y le observó recorrer la habitación; por su ropa.

Para cuando terminó de vestirse, le observó a lo lejos. Sustrajo su varita, y le señaló. El hombre, quedó totalmente atado a la cama. Ante aquello, simplemente trató de soltarse.

- No quiero que desaparezcas- dijo nuevamente sobre su cadera- descuida, volveré temprano para desatarte.

Bellatrix le dejó solo, y Snape no pudo hacer otra cosa que maldecir audiblemente. Como una sombra, caminó hasta desaparecer a lo lejos.

Se reagrupó, en el patio de la mansión Malfoy. Con un movimiento perezoso de su varita; simplemente esta se abrió sin chistar. Cruzó el jardín, y se detuvo en la puerta. Con una sonrisa de sarcasmo simplemente llamó y esperó.

Su hermana le recibió, mirándole con confusión. Ella demandó ver a Lucius, y éste apareció en el umbral. Con una mirada descolocada; ella se acercó hasta él y enarboló su varita.

- ¡Dime que sucedió con Rodolphus!

- ¿Tú? ¿Preocupada?- se mostró sorprendido él, mientras caminaba hacia el salón; junto a su esposa.

- ¡Será mejor que hables o juro que no te tendré compasión!

- Está bien. Si quieres verlo, velo. Narcisa, trae el pensadero.

_Narcisa apenas se movió, Bellatrix se mantuvo en el salón; hasta que Lucius hubo preparado todo lo que quería enseñarle. Sin fiarse mucho de él, esperó hasta que él sustrajera su recuerdo de su mente. Luego de ello, lo dejó caer en el pensadero. Bella acercó su rostro hasta el mismo._

_Rodolphus estaba allí, en el frío viento y en la húmeda hierba de un lugar; que no se distinguía. Mantenía su varita en alto, esperando por un hechizo; del que no tenía idea. Alguien se reía en la brisa; y le observaba desde unos arbustos. Para cuando emergió; dos rayos convergieron en el cuerpo del primero; y este cayó al suelo como una marioneta sin vida._

_Un segundo cuerpo, le movió con su pie para verificar si estaba muerto. No observaron movimiento, y simplemente comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria._

_La luz de la luna, reflejó un rostro; que se batía en duelo con Lucius Malfoy. Había visto caer a Rodolphus y le observaba contorsionarse con violencia._

_Lucius, no pudo divisar quien era; pero sabía que se trataba de una "redada". Se inclinó junto al cuerpo de Rodolphus y simplemente le tomó el pulso. Soltó, tiempo después; su mano inerte en el suelo. ¿Lo estaba en realidad?_

Bellatrix regresó al salón, aunque eso no le decía algo en absoluto. Lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, pero ya sabían; que sólo eran lágrimas de rabia. Enarboló su varita una vez más y simplemente se giró hacia Lucius.

- ¿Quienes estaban allí? ¿Quienes eran los aurores?- rugió, con voz peligrosa. Lucius negó con la cabeza.

- No se distinguía. Dos hechizos chocaron con Rodolphus, y no supe cual fue el que le asesinó.

Para cuando Bellatrix regresaba, Snape supuso que el resultado no sería bueno. Ella simplemente lo desató y no le dijo otra cosa. En un instante, se volvió violentamente hacia él; cuando la rodeaba con sus brazos y sonreía con sarcasmo.

- Ah, ¿Sientes dolor querida Bella? ¿Ahora sabes lo que es la muerte?

- ¡Apártate!- demandó ella.

- ¿A dónde has ido?- dijo, y ella pudo observar sus muñecas blancas; por el tiempo de amarre.

- He ido con Lucius, he ido a conocer que pasó con mi marido.

- ¿Y él que te dijo?- respondió acariciándole el rostro con parsimonia.

- ¿Tuviste algo que ver Severus?- meditó ella, con una voz suave- Mira, que si me traicionas yo.

- ¿Por qué querría yo hacer algo como eso?

- Hubo dos hechizos esa noche. ¿Acaso Dumbledore?

- Él me dio esto- dijo Snape, quien había encontrado lo que buscaba- Es de Rodolphus, o al menos eso creo.


	3. Frío amor

Frío Amor:

Ella nunca habló sobre la carta, pero él ya la había leído. Rodolphus Lestrange, estaba desaparecido en acción; y había una amenaza implícita. Severus, sonrió; acariciándole los cabellos cuando ella estaba de espaldas a él. No quería hablarle, puesto que sabía que él tenía toda la razón del mundo. Su matrimonio, siempre fue un fracaso; igual que muchas cosas que ella misma era.

- Vamos Bella, no lo tomes de esa forma; ya se podía pensar eso. Ya podíamos intuír, que Rodolphus moriría por inepto.

Bellatrix se volvió violentamente, y colocó su mano sobre su cuello. Snape no se movió, y dejó de hablar.

- Le obligaron a escribirme, lo torturaron para que escribiera esa carta. No me gustará saber, que estuviste implicado. No me conoces bien, Severus.

Para cuando lo soltó, el hombre permaneció un instante en silencio; simplemente respirando. Alzó la vista, y simplemente se inclinó sobre ella; colocando su rostro sobre su cuello y susurrándole.

- Te conosco, conosco lo mejor y lo peor de ti.

La recorrió, con su lengua; y la observó tiempo después. Ella contenía la respiración, y sonreía suavemente. Había enroscado sus piernas alrededor de las suyas; y le observaba con cierta felicidad.

- Pero, tú serás mío; ¿No Severus?

- ¿Yo? ¿Alguien tan depimente como yo, el perrito faldero de Dumbledore?

- Quiero que seas mío- dijo, resumiéndolo en pocas palabras- y si no lo eres, no te gustará lo que haré cariño.

Bella rió estridentemente, tomando la copa de vino que aún reposaba en la pequeña mesa. Severus le acompañó, mientras bebía. Sus largas uñas, estaban sobre su cabello; enredándose en él. Bellatrix "enamorada" era tan insana, como un asesino. Aunque, eso era; una asesina con inteligencia excesiva. Por desgracia.

Snape soltó un gruñido, cuando sus manos se clavaban dolorosamente en su pecho; y la apartó de sí. Ella se fingió triste, y luego le acarició el rostro. Severus se inclinó, por obligación de ella. Quería un beso, y eso le obligó a darle.

- Mi amor- suspiraba ella, cuando su beso acababa- ¿Me protegerás mi amor?

- ¿Protegerte? Bellatrix, los que te ven huyen de ti- se burló él- ¿Para que necesitas protección?

- Asesinaron a mi esposo, y no tardarán en llegar hasta mí. ¿Morirías por mí Severus?

Severus no contestó, Bellatrix en ese instante estaba mordiendo su labio inferior. No era la pregunta típica de una esposa "¿Qué hay para cenar?" Era comprometer su vida. Lo besó, apasionadamente; como sabía que él disfrutaba. Con una sonrisa, Bellatrix se acomodaba en la cama; con su nuevo acompañante.

- Severus, ¿Me amas?

- ¿Te amo?- preguntó, lleno de dudas.

- Sí, ¿Me amas mi amor?

- ¿Quieres escucharme diciéndote "te amo"?

Bellatrix volvió a sonreírle con una dulzura fingida, repartiendo pequeños besos sobre su cuello. Snape sin embargo, se mantuvo con el semblante serio.

- A Rodolphus, le encantaba decírmelo. Dímelo.

- ¿Sabes que él está muerto?

- Por favor- rogó ella, con una falsa voz- compláceme.

- Bueno "mi amor" algunas cosas, son demasiado; incluso para ti.

Ella rio, y feliz arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Snape se mantuvo tranquilo, mirándola con detenimiento. Estaba loco, y ella también; y no debían estar juntos.

- ¿Y si nos casamos Severus?

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué has dicho?

- Casarnos. Soy una mujer soltera, y tú un hombre soltero. ¿O es que Lily no te dejaría?

- Debes estar bromeando- le dijo. Eso era ilógico, incoherente.

- ¿No quieres casarte conmigo Severus? Soy tu único amor.

- Pero yo no era el tuyo- dijo, levantándose.

- Si hubiese sabido antes, seguro te hubiera preferido- dijo, haciendo un puchero y abrazándole- sólo quiero hacer mi vida contigo.  


* * *

  
Me quedó corto, pero es que esto es sólo el comienzo de todo. Espero les guste. Muchos besos y saludos.

M&S


	4. Sangre más densa en el pensadero

Sangre más densa, en el pensadero:

Bellatrix Lestrange, dormía sobre su pecho desnudo. Severus contemplaba a la nada en la habitación. Descansar con aquella idea, de que Bellatrix quería ser su esposa; era imposible. Algo que no tenía sentido, algo incoherente.

Se giró, para tratar de alcanzar su varita; y alumbrarse pero nuevamente Bella tenía sus brazos alrededor de él. Suspiró, y miró en dirección a la mujer. Ella estaba durmiendo, con su cabello normalmente alborotado; mucho peor. La contempló por otro pequeño instante; antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Se había quedado dormido, nuevamente. En un instante, sintió unas manos sobre su rostro y abrió los ojos con violencia. Ella estaba mirándole con una sonrisa suave, algo anormal en ella. Sintió su cuerpo temblar, preguntándose; qué iba a decirle en ese instante.

Bellatrix se inclinó para besarle, y luego de un lento beso; le hizo esa pregunta que tanto temía escuchar. Nuevamente.

- Mi amor, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Te volviste loca?

- Siempre deseé, casarme contigo Severus- suspiró ella y una sonrisa alienada; le prosiguió a su comentario. Snape ladeó la cabeza y se permitió reír.

- Sí, y terminaste casándote con Rodolphus. ¿Una excusa mejor?

Ella entrecerró la vista, y su larga uña estaba sobre su cuello otra vez. Sonrió y suspiró ladeando los ojos con desdén.

- Si no aceptas, ¿Cómo creeré que tú no tuviste que ver con la muerte de mi marido?

- ¡Por que fue así!- le gritó- ya basta, me hartas Lestrange.

- ¿Qué?

Su uña se movió, y le cortó la garganta. Severus se sostuvo el cuello, y levantó la vista hacia ella; quien recogía su mano y lamía la sangre que había en ese dedo. Sonriente, lo lamió dulcemente; frente a los ojos del hombre.

- Sólo recuerda, que puedo hacer esto muchas veces; si sólo te atrevieras.

Snape observó a Bellatrix con un rostro alineado, y sacó su varita. La mujer rió fuertemente, y simplemente estiró su pecho; diciéndole que atacase cuando quisiera. Snape sin embargo, siquiera se movió un centímetro.

- A veces creo, que Lily te dejó muy inocente querido. Pero, eso tiene solución.

Snape hizo un gesto con su mano, para que se apartara de él, y se dirigió al baño. Con su varita al cuello, cerró la cortada y simplemente miró a través del espejo; a Bellatrix en la cama. ¡Casarse! Por supuesto, y él quería decirle a Voldemort; que Dumbledore era ley.

- Cásate conmigo Severus, por favor.

- Debes creer, que eso es lo correcto- musitó él, con tedio.

- Te amo, ¿No es suficiente? ¿Por eso, las personas no se casan?

- Cuando, existe un amor real. No un capricho. No voy a llenar el vacío que te dejó Rodolphus.

- Al contrario, crearás algo nuevo.

Severus no se atrevió a responder. Era muy peligroso desafiar a la mujer que tenía a un lado. Bellatrix se levantó y giró su rostro hacia el hombre que tenía atrás.

- Hay algo que quiero descubrir, ¿Tú me acompañarías mi amor?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Quiero saber, quién asesinó a mi marido. Acompáñame a averiguarlo.

Snape se levantó de la cama, y caminó tras ella. No sabía a ciencia cierta, hacia donde quería ir. Lo que sí sabía, era que no iba a gustarle en lo más mínimo. Así era Bellatrix.

Para cuando denotó a donde iban, simplemente se arrepintió de haberle escuchado. Suspiró fuertemente, cuando ella lo guiaba a la mansión Malfoy.

- Hay algo que mi cuñado, no quiere decirme- dijo ella, con una voz suave; haciendo un puchero- y haremos, que no los diga ¿Verdad Sev?

- Severus- respondió él, corrigiéndola.

- Es cierto, sólo hasta que nos casemos.

Bellatrix entró en la casa, sin anunciarse. Narcisa se giró para observarla, y luego para observar a Snape. En un momento, Bellatrix alzó sus brazos y sonrió con sorna.

- ¡Me caso!- chilló y Narcisa le observó con confusión, igual Lucius que bajaba las escaleras.

- ¿Te casas?- preguntó Narcisa sorprendida.

- Sí, Severus y yo nos casaremos. ¿No te parece grandioso?

Narcisa giró su rostro hacia Snape, atónita. Sin decirle algo, Severus, observó a Bellatrix que sonreía divertida; sacándose el anillo de bodas que portara en su dedo. Lucius se detuvo al lado de Snape y le hizo aquella pregunta que él mismo se hizo.

- ¿Estás loco Snape?

- No lo suficiente- le contestó, observando a Bellatrix; lanzar el anillo que terminó dentro de un cenicero.

- ¿Es que acaso, no vas a felicitarme hermanita?- resumió Bellatrix.

- Pues, felicidades Bellatrix.

- Y ahora, querido Lucius. Quiero que me muestres tus memorias, antes de la misión de Rodolphus. Y no te convendría resistirte querido mío- dijo ella con una voz juguetona.

- No tengo más que mostrarte.

- ¿Ah sí?- respondió ella, apoyando sus manos en su hombro izquierdo y reposando su cabeza en las mismas- ¿Y cómo llegaste hasta donde estaba Rodolphus? ¿Por ósmosis?

- En lo que recuerdo, no hay ningún detalle que te pueda ayudar.

- Lucius, Lucius- dijo ella, jugando con un mechón perfectamente rubio- no quiero enfadarme tan temprano, ¿Me adelantarías mi regalo de bodas?

Lucius soltó un gemido de frustración, y se apartó de Bellatrix para buscar el pensadero. Ella sonrió, juntando sus manos; emocionada. Narcisa, observó a Snape que bien pudo; encojerse de hombros. Solamente deseaba morir como el idiota que era.

- ¿Qué diantres harás como el marido de Bella?- le preguntó Narcisa, cuando ella se hubiera alejado.

- No lo sé.

- Esa es la peor idea que has tenido en toda tu vida. Y has tenido muchas.

- No fue mi decisión.

- Te hubieses quedado con Evans- le dijo, despectivamente- bueno, creo que pronto seremos "familia".  


* * *

  
Espero les gustara. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	5. La visión

La visión:

Bellatrix estaba dentro del pensadero, al igual que Snape. Ambos miraban a su alrededor; mientras Rodolphus estaba a los pies de su señor. Le ordenaba, que fuera tras una bandada de aurores que amenazaba con destrozar uno de sus horrocruxes. Por supuesto, Lucius fue con él como Bella había previsto antes.

Rodolphus se había movido; mirando a su alrededor con cierta zozobra. Había algo, que le decía que estaba mal. Todo estaba calmo, en ese lugar donde le habían enviado. ¿Por qué todo tan silencioso si estaban luchando?

Escuchó unos pasos, y se giró para observar; al igual que Lucius. Ambos hombres observaron a su alrededor; en completo silencio.

Alguien se reía, y ellos no sabían donde estaba. Se movieron, lanzando cuanto conjuro les cruzara por la cabeza; pero no salía nadie. Era una risa fría, que a Bellatrix le sonaba familiar pero que no detectaba a ciencia cierta.

El recuerdo cesaba, cuando Lucius se encaminaba hacia la batalla con un auror; y dejaba a su marido solo. Ya lo había visto caer.

Salió del pensadero, y Snape siquiera se atrevió a mirarla. Lucius comenzó a regresar sus recuerdos; con mucha calma y se giró hacia ellos.

- ¿Así que se casan?

- Sí- dijo ella desafiante, llevándose su uña de plata hacia los labios- Creo que, es grandioso. Nosotros, haremos una excelente pareja.

- Supongo que sí, ¿Has fijado ya fecha Bella?- rió el hombre- Seguramente, tú te encargarás de todo eso.

- Aún no lo pensamos, pero será muy pronto. Lo sé.

Snape quien no había hablado, simplemente miró a Lucius con un gesto de pocos amigos. El segundo sólo volvió a reírse, y Bellatrix se giró para besar a su "futuro esposo". Lucius por supuesto, sólo siguió riéndose; mientras iba al salón. Ordenó, que trajeran nuevas copas de vino las cuales; Bellatrix aceptó como invitación.

- Por supuesto que, esperamos se nos permita pasar un tiempo en esta casa- dijo, girándose hacia su hermana- No creo, que regresar a la casa de Rodolphus; sea lo pertinente.

- Oh, nos alegrará tener visitas.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó Lucius.

- Queremos, estar lo más lejos posible de los curiosos- suspiraba Bella con una sonrisa suave- ¿no es así Severus?

No respondió. Ni casarse, ni vivir con Bella en la mansión Malfoy; era su idea. No tenía sentido opinar si ella iba a hacer lo que quisiera. Por desgracia.

- Sí, nos parece bien- se contestó ella.

Snape miró a Bellatrix, mientras ella subía las escaleras de la mansión con su hermana. Por supuesto a Lucius le parecía increíblemente divertido el hecho de que ella; desease casarse con él. Por desgracia, Snape no sabía en qué lío se metía.

Severus subió las escaleras tiempo después; deseaba irse y no permanecer ni un tiempo más. Bellatrix estaba en la habitación; y al verlo entrar cerró la puerta.

- Hacía tanto, que soñaba hacerlo en esta habitación. ¿No te gustaría?- suspiró ella, sosteniendo el cuello de su camisa.

- No, apártate Bella.

- ¿Así tratas a tu futura esposa?- le preguntó ella, con una voz lastimera.

Snape la separó de sí, pero ella volvió a abrazarlo. Suspiró, con su uña de plata acariciándole el rostro.

- ¿Sabes Severus? en el pensadero oí una risa que me es muy familiar, me imagino que tú también la oíste.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Algo que sonaba, frío y distante. Más o menos, a como suenas tú a veces.

- Ya te dije que no.

Su uña de plata estaba bajo su garganta. Ella adoptó una voz infantil y continuó hablándole con cierta dulzura inferida.

- Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras- dijo negando con la cabeza- Mi Sev amor.

Snape no habló, y tampoco cambió de parecer cuando Bella lo sostenía por la túnica y lo halaba hasta la cama. Esa noche, él le perteneció nuevamente. Ella sonreía mientras jugaba con su cabello.

- ¿Cuando quieres casarte?

- No quiero casarme.

- ¿En una semana? Yo no puedo esperar.

- Creo haber dicho que.

Pero le besaban, de una forma que siquiera le permitía respirar. Ella volvía a reposar sobre su pecho mientras él intentaba obtener oxígeno.

- ¿En una semana sí?- dijo ella, con voz infantil; nuevamente- quiero que seas mío, muy pronto.

Snape la observó hasta que se durmió. Bien, en aquella imagen; era mejor que Bellatrix no supiese más de allí. Los resultados no iban a ser agradables. Por desgracia para algunos, incluyéndolo.

Para cuando se despertó, la situación no podía empeorarse más; por que violaría alguna ley universal. Bellatrix le daba una última sugestión; y eso funcionaba formalmente para ella. Se casaban ese mismo día.

Pues bien, opinar se le hizo innecesario a la larga. Bellatrix caminaba por el enorme salón de la mansión Malfoy. Ella quería que muchos supieran sobre su compromiso; y que el estuviera allí para contarlo.

- Seras mi esposo Severus.

Lucius esbozó una sonrisa suave, mientras Narcisa caminaba en dirección contraria; moviendo las manos hacia arriba. ¿Qué mas iba a hacer? Él se había comprometido solo, aunque ella se lo hubiere advertido. Solo eso.

Para cuando estuvo en la habitación, ella simplemente caminó hacia el; y le rodeó con sus brazos. Él esperó por todo lo que tuviera que decir.

- ¿Estás preparado para mañana mi amor?

- No me digas. ¿Has enviado invitaciones a todos los seres habidos en el planeta?- se mofó él, Bellatrix en cambio sonrió feliz.

- ¡Todos tienen que saberlo! Y ahora, ¿dónde quieres terminar? ¿En el sillón, en la cama o en la mesa?

- ¿Me estás proponiendo?

- Yo pienso- rió ella- Mi hermana no extrañará mucho, esas bandejas fiorentinas; no por un rato.  


* * *

  
Espero les gustara este capítulo. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	6. Mortífagos & Matrimonios

Mortífagos & Matrimonios:

Bellatrix sonreía, sólo mirándose en el espejo. Snape estaba atrás de ella mirándola. Era curioso que una persona como ella; tuviese un reflejo. En un instante, ella estaba acomodándole la camisa que llevare bajo su saco negro. Estaba expectante, imaginándose la enorme boda que una vez tuvo Narcisa. Ella sería o era, tan importante como su hermana.

- Severus no insistas- reía ella, cuando él no deseaba cerrarse los botones delanteros- No me gusta de esa forma.

- No puedo consentirte todo- fue su comentario, con una sonrisa suave. Bellatrix le observó por un instante; y simplemente soltó su camisa con un movimiento seco.

- Eres un maldito desagradecido- le dijo ella, con una sonrisa; Bellatrix nunca demostrando cuando algo le hería. O si le hería en realidad.

- Me estás obligando a casarme contigo, no sé que es lo que esperas.

- Pero mi amor, si tú me amas- reía ella con sorna. Snape depositó un beso sobre su cuello; antes de susurrarle unas pequeñas palabras al oído.

- Rodolphus lestrange; está muerto mi amor.

Bellatrix no dijo más, y le observó salir de la habitación. Si quería jugar, él obtendría con qué divertirse. Bajó las escaleras lentamente, mientras él estaba al pie de las mismas; mirándola con un rostro de diversión. Ella sabía lo que estaba provocando; y como.

Ella sentía que él sabía como había muerto su esposo; y ya le haría confesar. Sólo necesitaba el momento oportuno. Snape sonrio cuando ella terminaba de bajar. Sus irregulares dientes, le hicieron eco a esa sonrisa.

- Bien, supongo que ahora; querrás champaña y un brindis- decía, cuando había una larga mesa con muchísimos hombres y mujeres reunidos.

- Cómo me conoces mi amor.

Seguramente, Bellatrix tendría la boda deseada. Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, su hermana Narcisa la esperaba en la entrada hacia aquel mitín. Snape se preguntaba, por qué seguía dejándole el camino libre a Bellatrix.

Narcisa se apartó, para que Bellatrix pudiera pasar. No usaba su normal vestidura, esa noche era especial. Para la mala suerte de Snape.

Al final, había una gran cantidad de mortífagos esperando verlo. Lucius seguía sonriendo mientras Bellatrix pasaba entre ellos con la cabeza en alto. Eso sin duda, era algo que debía ver. Bellatrix casándose con Snape.

Bellatrix se sentó, e invitó a Snape a hacerlo. Snape caminó hacia ella; sin mirar a los presentes. Al sentarse, muchos de ellos no pudieron evitar reírse. Era una locura total, que no podía dejar pasar.

- Supongo que, ya conocen todos; el motivo de nuestra reunión- precisaba ella con una copa en su mano- Severus y yo, nos casamos.

Los mortífagos hablaron entre sí por unos segundos. Bellatrix sonreía mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos con diversión. Snape permaneció imperturbable.

- Permíteme el beneplácito de preguntar; el por qué- musitaba Amycus desde el otro lado.

- Simplemente, por que lo amo. Y ahora que estoy sola, no veo el por qué no deba estar junto a él.

- ¿A Severus?- rieron las Carrows- ¡Si tú lo detestas!

- Eso era en el pasado- sonreía Bella, acariciándole el rostro con sus uñas- sólo él sabe, cuanto nos amamos.

- Sí Severus, ¿cuanto?- gritaba otro mortífago desde el otro lado.

- Eso no pueden saberlo todos- reía ella, mirándolo- eso es algo personal.

- Propongo que brindemos por la pareja- se alzaba Lucius, y nuevamente Snape quiso cortarle la cabeza.

Los mortífagos alzaron sus copas, y bebieron a la salud de ellos. Para los mortífagos; eso era por su muerte. Bellatrix bebió, dándole su copa a Snape para que bebiera de ella. Snape no se movió por un momento, pero luego aceptó la invitación que ella le ofreciere.

- ¿Los anillos?- preguntaba Narcisa por un momento, cuando ambas estuvieran solas- ¿usarás eso?

- Severus me regalará uno, lo sé- dijo con diversión- de todas formas; por ahora no los necesitamos. No creemos en esas tribialidades.

Snape la observó, mientras ella regresaba a la enorme mesa. Había estado ceñudo ante las expresiones y comentarios que rodaban por la mesa. Al regresar Bellatrix, la mesa enmudeció rápidamente.

- ¿Severus, me concedes un baile?

Bien, pudo dejarse morir; sólo por el simple hecho de tener que asentir. Ella se divertía con él, y él lo estaba precisando así. Sin duda, estaba cometiendo tantos errores, como Narcisa hubiera comentado.

- ¿No te parece emocionante?- susurró ella en uno de sus oídos; cuando bailaban. O bien, cuando hacían el intento de bailar.

- Supongo que, te estás divirtiendo muchísimo.

- No soy mujer de estar soltera toda una vida, cariño- le contestó ella, mordiéndole el lóbulo con cierta "dulzura"- lo sabes.

- Es que se me había olvidado- se burló él- pero ya tienes lo que deseas, ¿o no?

- Sigues sin conocerme bien, Sev- dijo, separándose de él- ¡ha sido un maravilloso baile!

- Creo que, no te importará que baile con tu esposa- comentaba un mortífago- ¿o sí Severus?

- Todavía no es mi esposa- contestó él, mirándola con fijación- no aún.

- Tienes razón, entonces; bailaré con tu prometida ¿Qué te parece?

Snape la observó, mientras ella bailaba con aquel mortífago. Era su momento, para escaparse o para simplemente matarse con Avada; pero nuevamente se quedaba sin hacerlo.

Bellatrix se separó de los mortífagos, cuando vio a su "casi" marido; solo. Se acercó hasta él, y le rodeó con sus brazos.

- Necesitamos anillos, amor- suspiró- ¿no conseguirás unos?

- ¿Por qué simplemente no los consigues tú?- fue su pregunta.

- Quiero, un regalo tuyo.

- ¿No te basta con la boda?

- Sin anillos, no habría boda.

Snape simplemente la observó, y luego de un instante ya no estaba en la mansión. Narcisa Malfoy se giró hacia su hermana que le había estado contemplando.

- Bella, ¿Estás enamorada de Snape?

- Por supuesto, hasta morir. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? Supongo que, te estás divirtiendo con él.

- Al contrario, quiero que sea mi esposo.

La mujer le observó mientras Bellatrix sonreía suavemente. Lo quería al final de cuentas, y eso parecía estar mal para Snape. O quizás no.

* * *

  
Saludos y besos.

M&S


	7. Bella enamorada

Bella enamorada:

Ese día, Snape había regresado con anillos de matrimonio. Ella parecía emocionada con ellos; mirándolos entre sus dedos. Severus, sólo se perdió por la habitación y se mantuvo sobre la cama. Ese día, se casarían; pero seguía sin entender a la mujer.

Bellatrix entró con un caminar suave, como si danzara; en la habitación. Se rumbó a un lado de Snape, quien siquiera se movió; y sólo la contempló. Ella estaba recostándose sobre su pecho cuando él se dirigió a ella.

- ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?

- Por que estoy sola, y necesito a alguien a quién amar Severus- dijo, jugando con sus uñas- no quiero quedarme sola.

- ¿Y me quieres a mí?- preguntó, distrayéndose en un punto de una pared enfrente de él.

- ¿Quién más podría quererme a mí? ¿Más que tú?

- El amor, no se consigue a la fuerza Bella; y tú deberías saberlo.

- Tú ya me amas Severus, como yo te amo a ti.

Bellatrix sonrió, depositando un beso; que se convirtió rápidamente en algo apasionado. Sabía como incitarlo; y cuanta cantidad.

- Nunca has amado a nadie, ni podrás hacerlo- fue lo último que le dijo Snape, antes de dejarla sola en la habitación.

Bellatrix había bajado las escaleras con lentitud. Narcisa observaba el lugar, mientras disponía una enorme mesa para invitados. Aún así, la expresión de Bella era otra. Severus Snape, hiriéndola; particular y extraño.

- ¿Qué diantres sucede contigo?

- Nada por lo que debas preocuparte hermanita- le espetó ella.

- ¿Acaso?

- ¿Dónde está Severus?- preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

- No lo sé, parecía enfadado, y no lo culparía. Dime la verdad Bellatrix, ¿Acaso sólo quieres jugar con él?

Hasta ese punto, ella no lo sabía. Sí había sentido, que las palabras de él le habían herido. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando? Bien, estaba loca si eso sucedía; ella no se enamoraba. ¿O sí?

- Me preocupas. Esto está mal.

Bellatrix sonrió levemente. Narcisa era demasiado alarmista para su gusto, aún así no dudaba del amor que le tenía Snape. ¿O era que le obligaba a tenerlo como él admitía que sucedía? Miró a su alrededor; y Severus seguía sin estar en la casona.

- Quizás se fue y te dejó. Yo nuevamente, no lo culparía.

- Ni te atrevas a decir algo como eso- rugió Bellatrix- Severus no va a dejarme.

Bellatrix se mantuvo en la habitación, contemplando a la pared; mientras todo se movía en su cabeza. Ella en realidad, sí había amado a Rodolphus; y alguien se lo había arrebatado de su lado. Justamente, Snape pensaba hacer lo mismo. ¿Por qué sentía? ¿Por qué extrañaba? Estaba volviéndose paranoica con sus propios juegos.

Severus estaba en la mansión tiempo después. Había regresado, y había estado escuchando con cierta sorpresa; lo que Narcisa le comunicaba. Bellatrix estaba en la habitación. Bien, estaba comenzando a soprenderse más aún.

Al entrar, ella siquiera levantó la vista. Sonrió y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella con una expresión imperturbable. Ella le observó tiempo después.

- ¿Sucede algo mi amor?- le preguntó él.

- Eres un bastardo Snape- dijo, pero por una razón en particular; su tono de voz siquiera le preocupó en demasía.

- Te ha dolido, has extrañado a Rodolphus. No sabes amar, y nunca sabrás.

Se levantó frente a él, mientras Snape se apartaba de ella. Le sostuvo de un brazo y le obligó a volverse.

- Siquiera te atrevas a dejarme sola Snape o juro que.

- ¿Que me matarás? ¿Acaso eso no fue lo que hiciste con Lestrange?

Ella alzó su mano, con un gesto violento; pero Snape la detuvo a tiempo. Lo odiaba, odiaba que sus cosas tuvieran ideas propias y se atrevieran a desafiarle. No todos se enamoraban de ella, no todos la amaban.

- Severus suéltame, o vas a arrepentirte.

- ¿Y si yo no quisiera soltarte? ¿Y si yo no quisiera casarme? ¿Y si yo no te amara?

- ¡Suéltame!- rugió, cuando su varita se encendía en un hechizo.

- ¡Úsala y mátame de una buena vez! ¿Qué esperas? Yo no haré volver a Lestrange, y tú tampoco lo lograrás.

Bellatrix no dijo nada ni se movió. Snape la soltó aunque eso precisaba el estar loco. Ella pasó a su lado, y le contempló antes de perderse por la habitación contigua. Ella estaba herida, y él estaba en el medio. Nada bueno podía salir de allí.

A la hora de la cena, tampoco la observó por los pasillos. Sintió una especie de paz relajante que aprovechó para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Narcisa miraba a su alrededor, en busca de su hermana; pero apreciable era que no estaba en la casa. Por lo general, era más silenciosa.

Estuvo meditando, mientras estaba en el salón. Lucius no dejaba de mirarle con cierta curiosidad. La boda sería en poco tiempo, pero ellos seguían sin verse. Ya sabía él, que eso era una estupidéz. Se tendría que acabar.

Snape subió las escaleras, hacia la habitación. Mientras caminaba observó que alguien se movía dentro de la misma y sacó su varita. Al iluminar, sólo era Bellatrix; con un pedazo de pergamino en sus manos. Bajó la varita aunque sólo quería mantenerla en alto.

- ¿Qué demonios haces?

- Leo ¿No ves?- le contestó ella, con la frialdad usual. Snape sin embargo, se permitió reír; ante su bajo intento.

- ¿Estás deprimida?- le preguntó- ¿Lo extrañas?

- Sólo déjame en paz.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas, qué tanto lo extrañas?- dijo, acercándose hasta sentarse en una butaca; frente a ella- Vamos, seguro puedo ayudarte a entenderlo.

Bellatrix le miró con fijación; mientras Snape tamborileaba los reposabrazos con sus dedos. De un momento a otro; ella había cerrado los ojos y sonreía con cierta diversión.

- Tú siquiera entenderías.

- Créeme, me he desprendido de tantas cosas. Vamos, soy todo oídos. Algunos dicen que soy buen oyente.

- Te cortaré la lengua Snape.

- ¿Y cómo te diré que te amo entonces?

Bellatrix rugió incómoda; mientras Snape sonreía con cierta satisfacción. Ella se vio obligada a abrirse ante él. Lo detestaba, detestaba que con la mirada pudiera causarle n cantidad de sensaciones que hasta ese entonces, con Rodolphus; no experimentara.

- Háblame de él, si vamos a ser esposos; necesito saber todo de él.


	8. El retrato y la boda

El retrato y la boda:

Snape observaba a Bellatrix mientras ella rememoraba su pasado. Podía notar, que la insanidad también daba cabida a momentos de depresión. ¿Cuando había olvidado, que hasta los dementes sentían?

No necesitaba recordar mucho, para dar con una imagen de Rodolphus Lestrange. Hosco, molesto y sin duda; un desperdicio para la humanidad. Aún así, había encontrado su "vida" junto a Bellatrix Lestrange Black.

_Era una mañana fría. Llovía muy fuerte, y el único refugio que tenían era la enorme mansión Black. Snape observaba a su alrededor; mientras les presentaban a las orgullosas hijas Black._

_Por supuesto, Lucius había puesto sus ojos sobre una de ellas. Narcisa Malfoy, parecía ser la más hermosa de ellas. Con piel nívea, y exquisitos ojos azules. Ella, era la perfección convertida en mujer._

_Por otra parte, estaba Bellatrix Lestrange. De apariencia seria y recia, ella daba a entender a la humanidad; que los Black también tenían un lado amargo._

_Bella veía pasar una y otra vez a los chicos. Todos se dirigían hacia su hermana, inclusive Lucius Malfoy. Pero Snape, él no se había movido._

_De un momento a otro, Bellatrix observaba con aburrimiento; las reuniones sociales en su familia. Narcisa hablaba tan bien. Francés, algo de Italiano; su madre estaba tan orgullosa. Ella sólo maldecía y gritaba._

_- ¿Quién eres tú?_

_- Snape, Severus Snape._

_- ¿Snape? Yo no conosco ningún Snape. ¿Tus padres, son ricos?_

_- No precisamente- decía él con hastío._

_- ¿Has venido a cortejar a mi hermana? Por que si es así._

_- No, Narcisa no me interesa._

_Había puesto especial atención en la joven que estaba frente a él. De mandíbula cuadrada, de hosco y preocupante rostro. De largos y enrulados cabellos. Ella era diferente._

_- Creo que me agradas Snape. Creo que somos diferentes._

_Por supuesto, Bellatrix cuando decidía que alguien le agradaba; era cierto. Muchas veces, ella quiso ir a consolarse con Snape; pero en realidad su padre no concebía las uniones de puros con impuros. Snape era impuro, ella ya lo había descubierto._

_- Tu pecho, no es blanco- decía ella, cuando la camisa comenzaba a resbalar bajo sus manos._

_- Lucius, es de sangre diferente- decía él, cuando estuviere desnudo frente a ella- yo soy más bien, de sangre celta._

_Ella le saboreaba, con sus labios sobre su pecho. Precisaban uno que otro encuentro; pero nunca era algo formal._

_- Sólo dime Snape, ¿Dónde vives?_

_- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?_

_Y así era, mestizo, pero era un dulce que ella no quería dejar de probar. Por supuesto, su padre tenía otros ideales. Y ella, no quería complacerlo._

_Narcisa se casaba con Lucius, y ella debía casarse con alguien. Rabastan el menor de los Lestrange, era demasiado inocente para ser desposado, así que Rodolphus tuvo la suerte. Por su parte; Snape estaba demasiado ensimismado en Lily._

_Lo odiaba, pero debía casarse si quería heredar la fama y la fortuna de la familia. Muchas veces, ella lloraba en silencio; cuando de Rodolphus era su cuerpo. Cuando sus lágrimas derramadas llegaban al clímax con ella. Clímax, que Severus sabía infundir en ella; que no derramare ni una lágrima. Ellos nunca hablaban durante ni después del acto, pero con Snape era diferente. Charlas a veces, resultaba más satisfactorio. Ambos con casi los mismos conocimientos y deseos._

_Sólo que, luego; Bellatrix se perdió. Estaba loca, alienada por el poder; y eso no le beneficiaba. Terminó en Azkaban, y para cuando estuvo en libertad; ya Snape había perdido más de lo que había ganado. Ya su corazón no era suyo, estaba alojando la memoria de Lily Evans; y ella pretendía recuperarlo._

_Snape aprendía de sus errores, para su mala suerte; y sabía que Bella había sido su error. La noche de bodas antes de que Rodolphus estuviere junto a ella. Un día antes, un día después. Ya no más juegos sin sentido._

_Justamente pocas veces volvieron a verse; ella quería insistirle pero él se negaba a escucharle. Bellatrix, siempre había cometido errores; y pretendía corregirlos a la fuerza. Al igual, que pretendía amarrar a los que quería a la fuerza.  
_  
- Nunca lo amaste ¿no es así?

- Hacer el intento, esa era la expresión correcta- indicaba ella, levantándose y deteniéndose frente al espejo- ¿Recuerdas Severus, ese retrato?

- ¿Retrato?

- La familia Black entera, sólo que sin mí y sin Rodolphus.

- Sí lo recuerdo.

- ¿Sabes lo que suecedió ese día?

- No.

- Rodolphus Lestrange, me comparó con mi hermana. Dijo que si yo fuese como ella; sin duda todo se le haría más fácil. ¡La deseaba! ¡En secreto él la deseaba!

Snape se mantuvo en silencio, mientras el pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba conforme avanzaba su respiración. Quiso gritar; pero él simplemente alzó un dedo pidiéndole silencio. Todo eso, era sólo pasado; no había necesidad de gritarle al tiempo.

- Ese retrato. ¿Aún lo guardas?

- Sólo para mirar, cuanto he dejado pasar; sin haber tomado castigo por cuenta propia.

Snape sonreía, mientras se levantaba. Bellatrix de un momento a otro; había acudido a él y allí estaba. Era un beso, algo que no le incomodaba dar ni recibir. La mujer frente a él, sufría y eso le agradaba en cierta forma. Ella debía experimentar por cuenta propia.

Estaba sentado en la cama, sosteniéndose del dosel; mientras Bellatrix estaba sentándose sobre sus piernas. La sostuvo, hasta que ella alcanzara el clímax; y luego se dejó caer en la cama. Ella estaba meditando, sobre su cuerpo.

- ¿Te casarás conmigo Severus?

- Tengo opciones.

- Casarte o morir.

- No son muchas opciones- sonreía, mirando a su alrededor- Sin duda Bellatrix, eres toda una caja de sorpresas.

- Sólo quiero amor correspondido, ¿Eso está mal?

- No lo sé, dímelo tú- suspiró él, mirando a su alrededor- ¿Nos esperan cierto? ¿Nos esperan para una boda?

- Eso parece mi amor.

Así era. Severus tenía debilidades, al igual que Bellatrix. Resultaba casi imposible; que ambos no se divirtieran el uno con el otro. Casi.

Snape había decidido regresar al comedor con ella. Lucius esperaba abajo con una sonrisa contrahecha. La reunión muy pronto daría inicio.

- Los esperan- musitó, cuando todos se habían reunido ya- ¿Qué tanto hacían arriba?

- No deberías curiosear tanto Lucius. Si estás necesitado de algo, pídeselo a mi hermana- suspiró Bella.

La reunión daba comienzo. Bellatrix pidió silencio, y todos los mortífagos la observaron. Ella sostuvo una mano de Snape e hizo una aclaratoria.

- Nos casamos, esta noche.

Los mortífagos prorrumpieron en gritos y en risas. Bella se giró hacia Snape, y le dio un pequeño beso antes de simplemente dirigirse hacia la mesa. Snape se mantuvo en su posición mientras la reunión daba comienzo.

Bellatrix suspiró, cuando pasaba por los invitados tiempo después. Se detuvo frente a Narcisa, quien le entregaba los anillos. Snape simplemente se mantuvo sin inmutarse, apenas moviéndosele la comisura del labio.

Caminó hacia él, y sostuvo los anillos en su mano. Le entregó a Snape uno de ellos, mientras ella sostenía el que ella debía colocarle a él. Ese era su momento o para arrepentirse, o para castigarse con una unión maldita.

- Pónmelo Severus- suspiró ella, con una sonrisa escueta en sus labios.

- No suplantaré a tu marido.

- Sólo pónmelo.

Ella mantenía su mano frente a ellos, para que Snape colocara el anillo. Lentamente, Snape comenzó a dejarlo sobre su dedo; mientras Narcisa se encargaba de unirlos con una lengua de fuego.

Luego de la dichosa unión, Bellatrix tomó la mano de Snape y colocó el anillo con delicadeza; divirtiéndose con el gesto. Muy pronto, otra lengua de fuego; estaba sobre sus manos. Estaban casados con una unión sencilla.

- Ahora Severus, tú sabes lo que sigue luego de todo esto.


	9. Esposa otra vez

Esposa otra vez:

Bellatrix abrió los ojos, con una amplia sonrisa. Snape estaba a un lado, mirándola desde el sofá que había en esa habitación en particular.

Cambió de posición, recostándose del otro lado para mirarle. Hizo un gesto con los dedos, pidiéndole que se acercase, pero él no se movió.

No le importó demasiado, ella fue hasta él. Se inclinó hasta apoyarse en sus muslos, allí donde estaba sentado y le miró con diversión. Continuó sonriendo, pero el gesto de Snape no cambió ni un ápice.

- Buenos días para ti también Sev.

- Supongo, tenías que levantarte alguna vez.

- Fue una noche maravillosa. ¿Quién querría despertarse? Deberías dormir un poco más ¿No crees?

- No lo necesito- le dijo secamente. Bellatrix, en cambio, se posicionó tras él para colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Sí, tú necesitas otras cosas ¿No es cierto?- Comentó con una voz suave; muy cerca de su oído.

Snape no le contestó. Bellatrix hundió su cabeza en su hombro. Le acarició luego, el rostro con lentitud. Unos segundos en silencio, bastaron para que ella riera con fuerza.

- ¡No me digas que estás molesto! ¿Por qué eres tan gruñón, Sev? ¿No deberías disfrutar ahora que estás casado conmigo?

- Conoces la respuesta- dijo, levantándose.

- Lo sé, pero creí que habrías cambiado de opinión. Sólo por el sexo, pensé eso.

- Ya hemos tenido sexo. No necesitamos casarnos, para seguir teniéndolo. ¿O es que te casaste con Rodolphus por eso?

Bellatrix caminó hasta él en una especie de baile. Terminó a su lado y apoyó tanto sus manos como su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros. Snape se mantuvo impasible.

- No precisamente. Pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar mi amor, es que siempre fuiste mejor que Rodolphus. Hasta en eso.

- Muy halagador, déjame aplaudirte.

Bellatrix suspiró y tomó el rostro de Snape con violencia. Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se miraron con fijeza, casi sin parpadear. El rostro de Bellatrix, gradualmente cambió al enojo. Snape lo sabía y seguía sonriendo con sarcasmo. Bellatrix poco le asustaba. A veces.

- Escúchame, Severus, por que no lo repetiré nuevamente; ya no necesitamos hablar de Rodolphus. ¿Me has entendido bien?

- ¿Te has entendido bien tú, querida?- le respondió él, entre su agarre. La presión aumentó por, supuesto.

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso?

- ¿Acabamos de casarnos, y ya quieres pelear?- le comentó Snape, con inocencia. Bellatrix le soltó con fiereza y le observó.

- Nunca sabes cuando callarte, ¿¡Cierto!?

- Justamente, como tú Bellatrix.

Bellatrix sonrió y se giró para mirar la habitación en donde estaban. Recordaba muy bien, todo su pasado en esa casa y ella empezaría nuevamente con el otro pie. Haría todo: lo que había deseado y como lo había deseado. Empezando por Snape.

Se giró, y comenzó a desatarse el vestido mientras Snape la observaba con confusión. Ella se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo suyo.

- Sé que llevamos poco tiempo de casados, pero creo que no te molestará que me desvista frente a ti.

- Como si eso fuera a impedírtelo.

Bellatrix sonrió mientras terminaba de desvestirse. Snape la contempló con una sonrisa suave antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

- ¿Te irás?- dijo con un puchero fingido- ¿no me ayudas?

- No, creo que hay cosas interesantes fuera. No me gustaría perdérmelas, querida.

Snape abrió la puerta con una mueca en su rostro que pareció una sonrisa. Bellatrix simplemente miró la vía que había tomado y sonrió. Ya ajustarían cuentas luego. Por ahora ella tenía cosas que hacer; como para estarse preocupando por las nimiedades que pasaban por la cabeza de su querido marido.

Severus bajó las escaleras y se encontró con Narcisa al final. Ella le observó con una expresión negativa conforme él caminaba. Su insulsa boda le incomodaba en demasía. Severus le agradaba, y verle sufrir más de lo que se merecía era ya preocupante. Pero, sí él no se daba cuenta de ello, ella no le haría entrar en razón.

Snape siguió su camino hasta detenerse en el salón y comenzar a mirar los raros objetos que su amigo Lucius; amaba coleccionar. Todo un imbécil, por supuesto.

Narcisa, rodeó la habitación varias veces antes de decidirse entrar. Ella no era quién para meterse en la vida de su hermana; pero consideraba que habían asuntos que tocar. No le incomodaba que Snape fuera su "cuñado" o lo que fuera; pero sí que dejara pasar toda la situación sin inmutarse.

- Severus ¿Este matrimonio?

- No continúes, ya sé lo que me dirás- dijo sin darse la vuelta para observarla- "Severus, ¿Este matrimonio es lo que deseas realmente? Mi hermana no es una mujer cualquiera; ella tal vez tiene algo en tu contra. Observa bien" ¿Algo así?

- Me alegro de que mis palabras te sean divertidas.

- No, sólo es lo que yo estoy imaginándome lo que me dirás. ¿O es que era otra cosa?

- Básicamente eso. Te estás exponiendo demasiado. Si te gusta sufrir de manera gratuita, pues entonces equivócate para que el señor tenebroso te mate.

- ¿Te incomoda lo que he hecho?

- No sé si más a mí que a ti- respondió ella sentándose en el sofá que estaba frente a él; para contemplarle mejor.

- Bueno, Bellatrix es especial en todos los sentidos de esa palabra- indicó él con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Mucho, aún para ti.

- ¿Te preocupo acaso?- él se permitió sonreír mientras volvía a colocar los artículos personales que hubiera estado mirando antes.

- Lo suficiente, como para tomarme la molestia de decirte esto. Aunque supongo que tú, eres autoritario para arreglártelas solo. No más consejos.

- Aprecio el consejo, en realidad. Pero, es Bella ¿Qué se puede hacer?

- Haberte negado desde el principio- contesto Narcisa con el entrecejo fruncido. Snape en cambio no pareció ofendido ni preocupado con el asunto.

Se disponía a responderle, pero Bellatrix bajaba las escaleras con mucha calma. Narcisa pasó a un lado y con un seco "hola"; se perdió por un pasillo. Bella le observó con una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Snape.

- ¿Acaso se ha peleado con Lucius?

- Más o menos.

- ¿Te gusta?- dijo dándose la vuelta para que Snape pudiera contemplarla por completo- Es un vestido muy hermoso.

- Es negro.

- A ambos nos gusta el negro ¿Y eso qué? Por cierto, Severus, necesito hacer algunas cosas ¿Me acompañarías?

- ¿Cosas de mujeres?- se mofó el segundo con sorna. Bellatrix no sonrió.

- Al contrario. Algo que nos gustará a ambos.

* * *

Me despido por acá. Saludos y besos.

M&S


	10. La verdades de Severus

Las verdades de Severus:

Severus Snape, dormía junto a su nueva esposa. Bellatrix Lestrange, estaba acurrucada hacia él como un pequeño gato mientras dormía. Habían consumado una boda y ahora, eran formalmente, marido y mujer. Sólo, por empezar por algo.

Mientras dormía, había estado teniendo pesadillas. No pudo evitar, despertarse jadeando y violentamente. No llevaba camisa, a Bellatrix le gustaba que durmiera sin algo puesto. Sólo por si le apetecía jugar con el un rato. Sus cicatrices, brillaron con la luz de la luna.

Bellatrix se levantó, cuando Snape hiciera ese movimiento tan brusco. Suspiró, mientras comenzaba a sentarse con mucha suavidad. Con una mueca de burla en su rostro.

- Severus, mi amor. ¿Sucede algo cariño?

Snape apenas le prestó atención, mientras ponía en orden sus ideas. Bellatrix sonrió, mordisqueándole con suavidad el lóbulo de una de sus orejas. Snape, se giró para observarla.

- Sólo fue un sueño. Vuelve a dormir- dijo, tumbándose en la cama nuevamente y dándole la espalda.

- ¿Quieres que lo hablemos?- preguntó ella, divertida, con sus manos y su quijada sobre uno de sus brazos.

- No, sólo duérmete.

- ¿Soñaste con Evans? ¿Ella te rechazaba?

- Ya cállate- le espetó, cerrando los ojos a la fuerza.

- ¿Qué clase de matrimonio es aquel, que no tiene comunicación?

- Te dije, que no somos un matrimonio.

- Los anillos lo dicen.

- Son objetos.

- Tus besos y tú sexo me lo dice.

Hizo como si no la escuchaba y continuó durmiendo. Al amanecer, Bellatrix estaba dispuesta a conocer la verdad del asunto. Como cosa extraña, Snape lograba llenarla de curiosidad con sus misterios. Muy pocas veces, evitaba prestarle atención. Ahora que estaban casados, ella quería saber todo acerca de su nueva "pareja". No le agradaban las mentiras y sentía que Snape estaba lleno de ellas.

Suspiró, cuando Snape apenas abría los ojos, encontrándose con la cruel realidad de que todo lo pasado era cierto. Se colocó boca arriba y se frotó el rostro con una mano. Bellatrix se apoyó en sus codos para mirarle mejor. Sonriente, le dio los buenos días con un beso. Por supuesto, Snape, sabía que ese era su modo de jugar con él.

- Mi amor, ¿Dormiste mejor?- preguntó, con una sonrisa suave. Snape suspirando, tomó su camisa y se dispuso a colocársela sin prestarle atención. Bella torció la boca y continuó observándole.

- Tengo que irme- fue su única respuesta. Bellatrix pareció ofendida con el comentario.

- ¿Irte? ¿Qué esposo es aquel, que deja a su esposa sola y necesitada?

- No te pongas cursi Bellatrix- le recriminó él- Si necesitas algo, puedes obtenerlo de otro. Siempre será de esa forma ¿Qué te aqueja?

- Lo quiero conseguir de ti.

- ¿Sexo? ¿Es que acaso no te aburres de eso?

- No, mi amor. No es eso precísamente lo que quiero. Necesito otra cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa necesita Bellatrix?- dijo, con una mueca de burla. Bellatrix sonrió, estirando los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su marido.

- Amor, protección, sexo ocasional, un hogar. Todo lo que una mujer sueña con tener.

- ¿Y tú piensas que yo puedo darte todo eso?

- Podríamos empezar por algo.

- Tu familia, es capaz de obtener una casa.

- No cariño, yo quiero vivir en la casa de Sirius Black.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó él, con estupefacción. Bellatrix en cambio, hizo un puchero y comenzó a hablarle como una pequeña niña. Al oído.

- Sí mi vida. ¡Es un lugar perfecto para vivir, tú y yo. Juntos!

- ¿El cuartel de la orden? ¿Sabes el riesgo de vivir allí dentro?

- Tú, tienes que presentar a tu nueva esposa. ¿O es que te avergüenzo?

Snape meditó. Ciertamente, ese era el cuartel de la orden desde que Sirius había muerto. Sin duda, sería una aberración irse a vivir con ella a ese lugar. O simplemente, ir y decirle al mundo que ella era su nueva esposa. Dumbledore, aún no lo sabía y esperaba no decírselo luego de un largo tiempo. Largo tiempo, donde consiguiera quitársela de encima. Negó con la cabeza y Bellatrix brincó, falsamente decepcionada.

- Por favor mi amor, realizame ese deseo.

- ¿Sabes las consecuencias?- pero fue acallado, con un dedo en sus labios.

- Lo sé. Sé que mi marido, debe cuidar su imágen. Pero aún así, no quiero vivir a costa de mi hermana. Quiero mi casa propia y a la casa de Rodolphus no voy a ir.

Severus, se permitió reír mientras Bellatrix, le observaba con una sonrisa. Repartió, pequeños besos sobre sus labios, antes de que él pudiera continuar.

- Pues, muy bien Bella. Iremos a vivir a Grinmauld Place.

Una perfecta oportunidad, para que los aurores se la llevasen. Sin duda alguna, bien podía tenderle una pequeña treta. Ella, ya había hecho de él lo que quería. Ahora, era su turno de demostrarle que sabía jugar. Ella rió, con diversión.

Narcisa por más que lo escuchaba, no lo comprendía. Bellatrix sonreía sosteniendo un brazo de Snape quien, permanecía en silencio con los ojos fijos en su "cuñada". Con un pequeño movimiento, Bellatrix se separaba de su marido e iba a la cocina por unas copas de vino, para celebrar.

- Estoy cansada de decírtelo Snape- le reclamó Narcisa- ¡Deja de jugar a ser el tonto!

- Es culpa de tú hermana- sonrió él, suavemente. Narcisa de un impulso se levantó y se disponía a encontrarse con él. Quizás, pegándole, reaccionaba.

- ¿La orden? ¿Es que no has oído bien? ¡Ese lugar está infestado de aurores, dispuestos a quitarle la cabeza en cuanto la vean pasar!

- Fue su idea, ya te lo dije. Estoy seguro, de que ella, ya sabe eso.

- ¡Y aunque lo sepa! ¡Detenla!

- ¿Quién? ¿yo? ¿Qué puedo decirle, que le haga cambiar de planes?

- A veces, eres tan imbécil.

Bellatrix regresó con un elfo y tres copas de vino blanco. Con una sonrisa suave, bebió a la salud de su marido, mientras Narcisa le observaba de mala gana. Bella mientras bebía, denotó eso y se dirigió a su hermana.

- ¿Qué sucede Cissy? ¿No te gusta la idea?

- Sabes perfectamente, que no me gusta.

- Estaremos bien. Severus, va a protegerme de todos los que quieran herirme.

- Y les ayudará a encarcelarte- rugió su hermana, dejando la copa sobre la mesa y alejándose por un pasillo.

Bella suspiró, observándola por un instante. Se giró hacia Snape, quien sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó bebiendo. Luego de eso, no volvieron a verla.

Bellatrix, le pidió a Snape, que partieran cuanto antes. En poco tiempo, estaban en Grinmauld Place. Con una sonrisa amplia, ella observaba sus alrededores y meditaba.

- Hace falta un arreglo, en esta casa- dijo, retirando con sus dedos unas telarañas- aunque seguro, es idéntica a tu mazmorra.

Snape estuvo gran parte del tiempo, lejos de ella. Bellatrix, se preguntaba por su marido y comenzó a recorrer las habitaciones. De un momento a otro, se lo había encontrado en una habitación oscura. Estaba contemplando una fotografía vieja. Había una mujer, de cabellos rojo intenso y bailaba junto a otra persona. Un hombre.

- ¡Pero si estás aquí!- exclamó ella con una sonrisa- ¿Y qué es eso cariño?

Le arrancó la fotografía con un movimiento suave de su mano. Snape, se mantuvo en silencio mientras ella le observaba. ¿Qué importaba? De todas formas, ella la vería muy pronto.

- Mi amor, ¿Por esto estás tan deprimido? ¡Si yo soy tú esposa ahora! ¡No puedes pensar en otra, casado conmigo!

- Sólo cállate.

- ¡Mírame bien!- dijo, sosteniendo su rostro con sus dedos. De nuevo- ¡Mi marido, sólo me amará a mí! ¿Me entiendes?

- ¿Y Rodolphus? ¿Él no deseaba a tú hermana y aún así..?

- ¡No hablaremos más de él, ya te lo dije!- le espetó, con los ojos llenos de ira- ¡Ahora, te desharás de toda memoria de Lily Evans Potter! ¡De esa asquerosa sangre sucia!

Snape se soltó con violencia y su mano llegó hasta la mejilla de Bellatrix, en un sonoro golpe. La mujer, le observó con sorpresa, con lágrimas en su rostro.

- No te atrevas a llamarla de esa forma Lestrange- le dijo, en un susurro. Y acto seguido, se alejaba por un pasillo.


	11. Bellatrix Snape

Bellatrix Snape:

Bellatrix reía, mientras deshacía el cinturón de su marido. Snape observaba por encima de su cabeza, con tedio. Con una sonrisa, ella anunció que hbía terminado.

- Repíteme por qué hacemos esto- musitó él, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Tenemos que estrenarnos en nuestro nuevo hogar.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo, con los labios abiertos. Bellatrix, se rozaba contra su cuerpo.

- Sí, ¿Te gusta como quedó la habitación principal?

- ¿No es dónde, solía dormir Black?

- Yo pienso.

Ella suspiró, cuando le quitaba la camisa. Lo abrazó, esperando que Snape se encargara de retirarle el corpiño. Pero, Snape no se movió. Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

- ¿No puedes abrirlo?- comentó. Snape, le susurró también.

- No tengo deseos, querida.

Bellatrix se separó y lo observó con una sonrisa. Colocó sus manos sobre las cintas y ella misma se encargó de quitárselo. Luego de ello, volvió a apegarse a su cuerpo.

- ¿Y ahora qué mi amor? ¿me dejarás de está forma?

- Tú puedes distraerte sola- fue su respuesta, pero Bellatrix no le dejó moverse.

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y le besó. Ya sabía, que Snape no soportaba más de unos pocos segundos, antes de desbocarse. Con una mano, la alzó haciéndola golpearse con una pared.

- ¿Decías?- rió ella.

- Cállate- inspiró, con una sonrisa suave.

Bellatrix rió, mientras Snape la poseía, haciéndola rebotar contra la pared. Una y otra vez, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

- Yo puedo sostenerme sola- dijo, cuando Snape la sostenía.

- No quiero que te lastimes- le dijo, burlándose de ella.

- Bájame.

- ¿Estás segura?

La dejó, mientras ella comenzaba a vestirse. Mientras lo hacía, Snape meditaba. Luego de terminar, ella le ayudaba con los botones de su camisa. Luego, le abrazó y permaneció largo rato con su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Suspiró, acariciándole el cabello a Snape. Él, permanció en silencio mientras Bellatrix meditaba.

- Adoro, ser tu esposa. Ser tú mujer.

- Te auto proclamaste mi mujer- respondió él, con una sonrisa.

Bellatrix rió, mientras Snape ubicaba su ropa y comenzaba a vestirse. Ella permaneció en la cama sin moverse, disfrutando los segundos de "clímax" que aún sentía su cuerpo. Al terminar de vestirse, Severus continuó observando a Bellatrix que sonreía con los ojos cerrados y las manos aferradas a las sábanas de la cama. No quiso, tener una idea sobre lo que hacía, así que la dejó sola.

Permaneció en el salón. Se preguntaba, qué hacían dentro de Grinmmauld Place y cómo se había dejado convencer. Suponía, que muy pronto tendría que hablar con Dumbledore y hacerle, las cosas más fáciles era una buena forma de comenzar. Quizás una carta.

Pues, había comenzado a escribirla pero, no había tenido el valor suficiente para culminarla. Se imaginaba la expresión del director al leerla y desistía de inmediato. Suspirando, dejó el pedazo de pergamino y alzó la cabeza, preguntándose por su "esposa".

No debió preguntarse, puesto que ella ya bajaba las escaleras. Con una sonrisa suave ella se sentaba en el sofá y miraba a su alrededor con cierta satisfacción.

- Necesitamos elfos, que hagan las cosas por nosotros- dijo- le pediré a mi hermana que, se encargue de conseguírmelos.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú misma?

- No, no me ensuciaré las manos en tonterías como esas.

- Supongo, que no querrás hijos. ¿O sí?

- ¿Hijos? ¡Pero mi amor! ¡Ahora, no es el momento para desear hijos! Ya te complaceré, luego.

Snape se permitió sonreír, mientras Bella se levantaba para escribirle a su hermana. Con una sonrisa suave, ella se giró para observarle.

- Tenemos que invitar a todos, a nuestro nuevo hogar.

- ¿No te basta, con la comitiva de los aurores?

- ¡Oh no! Tienen que venir, todos nuestros amigos. Además, será una oportunidad perfecta para planificar nuestra luna de miel.

- Bellatrix, no seas necia. ¿Tú en una luna de miel?

- Tuve una con Rodolphus y quiero tener una contigo. Será fantástico.

- Sí, si eso incluye cádaveres en descomposición y una cama central.

- Ya no existen hospedajes así, cariño- meditó ella- pero no estaría mal que comenzaran con esa idea.

Snape rió, mientras bella escribía la carta. En cuanto terminó, se acercó a él y le besó. Permaneció largo rato sentada en el sofá, acomodada en sus muslos mientras él leía. Trataba de prestarle la menor atención posible, pero eso no sucedería ahora que estaban "casados". Bellatrix era su esposa, era ahora Bellatrix Snape.


	12. Un hijo

Un hijo:

Bellatrix suspiraba, mientras Snape estaba dormido. Miraba a su alrededor y sonreía con cierta diversión. Sentía algo muy extraño dentro de su cuerpo y si acertaba en sus teorías, quería compartirlo con su esposo. Severu se movió hacia ella y al abrir los ojos, la observó. Se levantó hasta sentarse y simplemente la contempló sin hablar. Ella tenía algo en mente.

- Severus, hay algo que debo decirte.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Bellatrix?- preguntó él, mirándole el rostro de felicidad. ¿Acaso sería algo que no le gustaría? Posiblemente.

- Hoy, me he sentido terrible.

- ¿Ah sí? Y eso será porque...

- Déjame terminar- Inspiró ella, colocando un dedo en sus labios- Me he sentido terrible y he vomitado.

- Estás enferma, gran novedad- dijo, volviendo a acostarse. Bellatrix se apoyó en uno de sus hombros y continuó hablando.

- No Severus, creo que- se detuvo y su voz cambió ligeramente a un tono más infantil- estoy embarazada.

Eso lo levantó, de golpe. Se quedó perplejo mientras la mujer le observaba con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo era posible? Eso no ¡podía ser cierto!

- ¿Cómo que... cómo que embarazada?

- Sí mi amor. Creo que estoy embarazada- Severus se disponía a replicar, pero Bella lo silenció con su dedo- y creo que es tuyo, puesto que Rodolphus ya murió.

Bien, ahora sí tenía de qué preocuparse. Suspiró y la miró mientras ella esperaba con emoción sus palabras. Cerró sus ojos y volvió a abrirlos.

- ¿Cómo intuyes que estás embarazada?

- Soy mujer mi amor y lo sé.

- Sí, a veces olvido que lo eres- se burló él- Si estás embarazada, ¿Cuanto tiempo podrías tener?

- Pues, hemos tenido relaciones muchas veces mi amor. Podría tener un par de semanas.

Snape empalideció notablemente mientras Bella se levantaba para escribirle a su hermana. Sabía que estaba embarazada y no podía equivocarse. Lo sentía dentro de ella. Además, los síntomas eran claros. Snape se dejó caer en la cama y se llevó las manos a la cara, llamándose tonto una y otra vez. ¿Por qué había olvidado que eso podía suceder? Se odiaría si ella llegaba a tener un bebé. Además, que no se la imaginaba como una madre.

- ¡Tendré el bebé que siempre deseé!

Bellatrix estaba en el salón mientras se acariciaba el vientre con una sonrisa. Snape la rodeó y se sentó a un lado del sofá. Ella le observó con cierta curiosidad.

- Mi amor, ¿No estás feliz? ¡Vamos a ser padres!

- No estoy seguro..

- ¡Será fantástico! ¡Podremos criar a nuestro hijo, de la forma que deseamos siempre!

- Que deseaste tú- le dijo él, en un susurro.

Bellatrix se sentó más apegada a él y esbozó una sonrisa suave. Le dio un beso y compuso un puchero.

- Nuestro bebé se sentirá mal, si sabe que su padre no le ama.

- No estás segura de estarlo...

- Me haré un estudio, si eso quieres. Incluso, te demostraré que es tuyo..

¡Maldición! ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse eso? Bueno, fornicar como conejos. Desgraciadamente, ese fue su error. La observó, mientras ella se levantaba de un salto.

- ¡Oh! Creo que me siento enferma otra vez.

Bellatrix, le había escrito a su hermana sobre la grandiosa noticia. Con un suspiro suave, ella se dejaba caer en el sofá y descansaba. Para Severus, era una sentencia. ¡No sabía criar bebés! Y ¡Por supuesto que no quería un hijo de Bellatrix Lestrange! ¡Esa mujer era tan explosiva como cualquier hechizo! ¡Pobre de ese bebé!

Al rato, Bella volvió a sentirse exhausta así que regresó a la cama. Severus sabía muy bien, cuándo una mujer se embarazaba pero no dudaba que ella le estuviera mintiendo. Era Bellatrix, la reina de los engaños. Si es que, no había otra.

Con un suspiro de frustración, se vio obligado a contemplarla desde la cama. Ella dormía y parecía que ni siquiera tenía ánimos de hacer sus sarcásticos y evenenados comentarios. Estaba comenzado a sospechar, que el papel le quedaba muy bien.

Con una sonrisa, ella se despertaba y le miraba. Esperó por escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero ella permaneció en silencio. Sí, demasiado bien le quedaba ese dichoso "embarazo". Luego de un tiempo en silencio, ella se dirigió a él.

- Estoy tan exhausta. Ya entiendo, por qué mi hermana tenía molestias repentinas.

- Deja de mentirme Bella.

- ¿Mentirte?- dijo, levantándose- ¿Crees que mentiría, sobre un hijo?

- En la mitad de las letras, mientes- contestó él, mirándola de reojo. Bellatrix no se inmutó y sólo rió.

- Sé que estás preocupado. Pero si todos pueden ser padres, nosotros también lo seremos.

- ¡Pero es que yo no quiero ser un padre! Y mucho menos, ¡de un hijo tuyo!

Bellatrix le observó, con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Hasta jugaba con los sentimientos! Seguía sin creer que ella estuviera embarazada.

- ¿Cómo te atreves Severus?- musitó ella, con una débil voz- ¡Me embarazas y luego pretendes huír de tus responsabilidades!

Snape no contestó y se levantó de la cama. Con una sonrisa suave, se giró para mirarla. Bella eprmaneció en la cama.

- Quédate allí. Puede que tu bebé se "dañe" si caminas demasiado.


	13. ¿Embarazada?

Narcisa no podía creer lo que leía. Su hermana estaba embarazada y Severus era su padre. ¡Ese era su peor error! ¡Ahora estaría atado a su vida para siempre! Ella conocía a su hermana y, no le sería fácil abandonarla.

- Bella está embarazada- dijo ella ladeando la cabeza, cuando Lucius entraba en la sala. Se detuvo al escuchar semejante cosa.

- ¿Embarazada? Perdona, no te he oído bien.

- Sí. Está embarazada de Severus...

Lucius no pudo evitar reírse con sorna. Narcisa suspiró, mientras comenzaba a escribirle a su hermana. ¡Qué estúpido había sido Snape!

Mientras que en Grinmmauld Place, Severus observaba a Bellatrix. Seguía dormida y él seguía, sin creerse su artimaña. Se levantó y bajó las escaleras hasta el salón. Una lechuza entró con un vuelo rápido y dejó la carta sobre el sofá. Snape la leyó, aunque fuera para su "esposa". Eso no importaba demasiado.

Narcisa lo llamaba idiota en media carta y sabía que él, iba a leerla. Ceñudo, la apretó entre sus manos y la arrojó al suelo. Volvió a subir las escaleras y miró a Bella. Se levantaba y parecía que no amanecía bien. ¿Hasta dónde podía llevar ese viejo truco de mujeres, que querían atar a los hombres de alguna manera?

Salió del baño y le observó. Snape estaba sentado en la cama y sonreía en silencio. Bellatrix arqueó una ceja e inspiró fuertemente.

- Ya me haré una prueba y verás, que sí estoy embarazada. El bebé será tuyo, además.

- Perfecto. ¿Por qué no la haces ahora mismo? Yo puedo preparártela.

- Prepárala.

Bien, no esperaba que se asustara desde el comienzo. Severus, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Bella permaneció en su lugar, sin inmutarse.

- Buscaré en mi despacho. Espero, que permanezcas aquí y no huyas Bellatrix. No me gusta jugar al gato y al ratón.

- No me moveré mi amor. Anda, búscala.

Severus suspiró, mientras salía. Bellatrix permaneció en la habitación y se recostó para descansar. Odiaba esas sensaciones, pero deseaba tener ese bebé. Estaba embarazada y con sus estúpidas pociones, Snape lo creería.

Severus estuvo de vuelta, muy pronto. Tenía una pócima. Necesitaba a penas, un poco de saliva de la mujer para verificar si estaba embarazada o no. Bellatrix no se negó. Si la poción se tornaba azul, ella estaba embarazada.

Colocó la poción frente a la mujer y esperó, mientras ella hacía la prueba. Bellatrix con una sonrisa, tomó la pequeña botella y caminó hasta sentarse en el sillón. Ambos se miraron, antes de comenzar el estudio. Severus, estaba muy tenso. Si estaba ella embarazada, tendría un enorme problema.

Ella sonrió, mientras hacía lo que Snape pedía. Colocó en un pequeño recipiente un poco de poción y de su saliva. La poción debía actuar en poco tiempo.

Bellatrix sonrió triunfante, cuando la poción se turnó azul. Severus, observó atónito. Ella no podía alterarla bajo su vista. ¿En qué se había equivocado? Pues, la sometería miles de veces a la misma poción si era necesario.

- Te lo dije cariño, es tuyo...

- ¡No estás embarazada! ¡Me estás engañando!- se negó él y Bella sonrió nuevamente.

- ¿Se puede engañar a alguien así de fácil?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Severus, siempre he soñado con un hijo. Siempre he anhelado e incluso, he envidiado a mi hermana por Draco. Un bebé, será toda mi fortuna. Y más por supuesto, si es tuyo..

- ¡No es cierto!- le criticó él.

- Lo es, entiéndelo. Serás padre, muy pronto...

Estaba en dificultades. Además, estaba seguro de que Dumbledore pronto lo contactaría. Las clases comenzarían, y las actividades de la orden. ¿Cuánto iban a tardarse en llegar hasta esa casa? No mucho.

Se lanzó a la cama y con un hondo suspiro, meditó. Había embarazado a Bellatrix Lestrange. No era por el simple hecho de embarazar a una mujer, era por embarazar a bellatrix. Ese bebé no tendría fortuna ni aspiraciones; estando a su lado. No podía someter a un niño inocente al cuidado de esa mujer. Se sentía tan culpable, tan estúpido que podía simplemente arrancárselo del cuerpo.

No podía entenderlo. Bien, entendía el proceso. Fornicar una y otra vez, frotarse en su cuerpo hasta morir en ella y llenarla de semen. Lo que no podía entender era cómo lo había dejado pasar. ¡Era tan imbécil! ¡Narcisa tenía razón!

Suspiró y se llamó imbécil por largo rato. Ese bebé, de ser posible se lo arrancaría para evitar el sufrimiento al que estaba destinado. Era mortífago de piel, pero no en el sentimiento. Y un bebé en esos oscuros dominios, sólo sería carne fresca para la mera diversión. Un suspiro suave al imaginarse a Bellatrix siendo madre. Ni los mismos diablos, se ablandarían ante algo tan pequeño como un bebé. ¿Qué hacía?

- Serás un estupendo padre- sonreía la mujer, desde la puerta. Snape no le prestó atención y continuó pensando.

Bellatrix continuó caminando y se sentó en la cama. Sonreía y todo eso le molestaba. ¿Qué esperaba ella? ¿Que se creyera toda esa historia?

- Mi amor, ¡Alégrate! ¡Seguro es un varón idéntico a ti! Así, podrás continuar con tu "legado".

- ¿Y crees que eso me hace feliz?

- Bueno, ¿Todo hombre no desea a un hijo, que siga sus pasos y sea tan temido como su progenitor?

- No soy esa clase de hombre. Si quisiera hijos, adoptaría uno.

- Pero, ¿Qué estás diciendo?- Sonrió ella con suavidad- ¡Claro que eres ese hombre, sólo estás asustado por la idea! Si no; ¿Por qué hemos hecho todo esto?

- ¡Siempre hemos tenido sexo Bellatrix! ¡Eso no lo hace diferente!

- Pudiste evitar esto, pero eso no te importaba... ¿Ahora sí?

- Sólo cállate...

- Lo sabes, ¡sabes que tengo razón! ¡Serás papá muy pronto y yo seré una preciosa madre!

Bellatrix se dejó caer en la cama mientras Snape permanecía en su posición, sin moverse. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Sin duda, de esa no iba a salirse tan fácil como en una misión cualquiera.

- Severus, serás un padre maravilloso- continuó Bellatrix, en un tono de voz suave- no sabes cuanto ansío, conocer a nuestro hijo. ¡Espero que sea como tú, al menos!

- Yo también lo espero.


	14. Familia

Bellatrix estaba recostada en la cama. Estaba exhausta y se sentía débil. Severus, estaba a su lado. Ella sostenía sus manos y quería que el hombre rodeara su cuerpo con sus brazos. Se lo hizo notar, muy pronto.

- Severus, abrázame.

- ¿Para qué?- preguntó el hombre, con confusión.

Ella con una sonrisa suave, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su vientre. También, tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre el mismo. Snape, permaneció en silencio. Intuía, lo que ella quería hacer.

- Ahora, dormiremos juntos. Los tres...

- Suéltame Bella- fue lo que él ordenó, con voz sedosa. La mujer negó con la cabeza y se mantuvo en la misma postura. Dándole la espalda.

- ¡El padre de mi hijo, es un importantísimo profesor de Hogwarts! ¡Será fantástico que tú mismo lo eduques!

No le contestó. Con una sonrisa suave, ella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y pronto se quedó dormida. Snape, permaneció en silencio, pensando. A Dumbledore, esa idea no le iba a parecer fantástica. Además, presentía que los aurores estaban próximos a aparecer. No estaban seguros en esa casa.

Se durmió tiempo después. Al despertar, Bellatrix no estaba en la cama. Tuvo paz por un corto instante. La mujer salía del baño, pálida. Aún así, no dejaba de sonreír.

- Tenía náuseas- le dijo- Tener un hijo, no es tan sencillo.

- ¿Ahora, no lo deseas?

- ¡Claro que lo deseo! Esto, no es nada comparado; con el placer de tener un hijo- suspiró ella y esbozó una sonrisa. Snape, no dijo nada ¡No quería tener hijos! ¡No deseaba tener hijos con esa mujer!- Mi amor, no me siento muy bien ¿Me traerías algo de comer?

- Los elfos...

- Mi hermana, aún no los ha conseguido. Por favor Severus, tráeme algo de comer...

- ¡No soy tu criado!- le contestó Snape, pero Bella le ignoró desde la cama.

- Necesito alimentarme bien. Tengo una nueva vida dentro. ¿O es que quieres, que nuestro hijo muera?- dijo, componiendo un puchero.

- Sería una fortuna para él- le espetó Snape, levantándose de la cama.

Regresó tiempo después con algo para Bellatrix, pero ella estaba dormida. Dejó la comida sobre el escritorio de la habitación y se dejó caer en el sofá. QUizás, si le hacía perder el bebé. No, ni siquiera él era capaz de hacer semejante cosa.

Se mantuvo sentado, mientras ella dormía. Seguramente, se levantaría luego y querría tenerlo a su lado. Con una sonrisa suave comenzó a leer un libro. Mucho tiempo pasó, antes de que Bellatrix se despertara. Ella le sonrió desde la cama.

- La comida ya está fría- musitó Snape, sin alzar la vista del libro- Te dormiste...

- Estaba muy cansada. Bueno, igual se puede comer. Supongo.

- Sí, fría...

- Severus, mi amor. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado mi vida?

- ¡Pretendes que aprecie toda esta locura que estamos viviendo!- le gritó- ¿Esperas acaso, que me sienta feliz?

- Tú no te negaste cariño. Te traicionó, tu deseo sexual...

- ¡Yo no tengo ningún deseo sexual! ¡Yo sólo...!

- ¿Tú qué?- preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa burlona en los labios- ¿O es que no me deseabas, para tenerme todos los días bajo tus sábanas?

Snape no le contestó y cerró el libro con un sonoro golpe. Bellatrix sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Se acercó a él, con una sonrisa y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Comenzó a masajeárselos.

- Está bien mi amor, todos tenemos inseguridades. Ser padre, es el asunto más normal del mundo. No tienes que temerle a nada.

- No le temo a eso- fue su respuesta. Bellatrix acercó su rostro a su oído y le habló; en un susurro suave.

- Pues entonces, alégrate mi amor- dijo, besándole el cuello- Muy pronto, seremos unos orgullosos padres- mencionaba, cuando sus besos subían por su mentón- y muy pronto, seremos una familia.

Y lo besó. No tomó mucho tiempo, para que Snape se desbocara y la besara con pasión. No podía acostarse con ella por su estado, pero bien podría; hacer otras cosas aparte de sólo tener sexo.

- Ahora, vamos a ir de compras. ¡Tenemos tanto que traer!

- Los aurores- suspiró él, completamente desnudo y vulnerable ante la mujer que estaba a un lado.

- Descuida cariño. Si preguntan por nosotros, pueden dejar el mensaje. Sólo saldremos un par de horas.


	15. Contradicciones

Severus, observaba como Bellatrix les daba órdenes a sus nuevos elfos y ellos asentían con lentitud. Estuvo haciendo eso por unos cortos instantes, mientras él estaba en el salón. Luego de eso, de gritarles hasta cansarse, Bellatrix caminó hacia él con una sonrisa.

- Eso debería bastar. Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para un hogar. Ahora, debemos acondicionar el cuarto para el bebé.

- Bellatrix, los aurores muy pronto estarán aquí- contestó Snape, con el entrecejo fruncido- supongo que este, es tu ideal para morir de una forma rápida.

- No, a nuestra casa no vendrá nadie indeseable. Nosotros, ahora somos los dueños de todo esto ¡De todo esto!

Severus negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para contemplar la casa. Los elfos, habían comenzado a limpiarla y a trabajar en ella. Pobres criaturas, que al igual que su "hijo", tenían que sufrir a esa mujer fatal.

Bellatrix colocó sus manos sobre su hombro e iba a hablar con él. Severus, se giró y la contempló por unos cortos segundos. Bellatrix estaba pálida y parecía tensa. Mientras lo meditaba, ella se sostuvo la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento. Severus la sostuvo, antes de que se cayera. Negando con la cabeza, no se dedicó a pensar en lo que le sucedía a su "esposa". La recostó en el sofá y la dejó allí, sin mirarla demasiado.

Para cuando despertó, ella se sentía enferma. Severus, permaneció tranquilo, mientras ella descansaba en el sofá. Se había desmayado, sin motivo de causa aparente. Suponía él, que tenía que ver con su "bebé". Pero, no estaba seguro.

La mortífaga derramaba, apenas, una pequeña cantidad de sangre escarlata. Severus pensaba, que podía estar perdiendo al bebé. La mujer al mirarse las piernas soltó un quejido y alzó la vista hacia el hombre. Snape, quien había permanecido inmutable, observándola, se levantó y se detuvo frente a ella.

- ¡Severus, nuestro hijo! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

- Algo, sí. ¿Qué cosa?- dijo él, con ironía.

- ¡No es momento de tus idioteces!- indicó ella- necesito un medimago en este instante.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿¡Sabes quién rayos eres tú Bella!? ¡La mortífaga más buscada por el ministerio! ¿Quieres salvar a tu bebé o estar en Azkaban?

- ¡Tráeme a un maldito medimago Snape!- le espetó ella, sosteniéndose el vientre con una mueca de dolor.

Severus no se detuvo a pelear con ella y desapareció en el acto. Quizás, mientras regresaba, ella ya había perdido al bebé.

Llegó a San Mungo y convenció al medimago de una forma poco ética. Tuvo que amenazarlo y para eso, debía borrarle la memoria luego. Con un quejido de frustración, llevaba al medimago con su varita sobre su cuello.

El medimago apareció en la casa, creyendo que moriría. Las manos le temblaban, mientras revisaba a una cascarrabias Bellatrix Lestranger, que no paraba de gritar. Quiso irse, pero Severus le apuntó con la varita para que no se moviera ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Al temrinar su trabajo, ella estaba dormida. Le había brindado, pociones sedantes aunque ella escupiera la mitad del líquido y le deseara la muerte. Le indicó a Snape, que tenía dos meses de embarazo y que debía descansar si quería evitar un accidente como ese. También le dijo, que debían evitar el sexo durante un largo periodo. Snape sólo asintió y luego le borró la memoria ante sus ojos. Le indicó que había venido en una visita de rutina y que ya se podía ir. El confundido medimago le hizo caso y desapareció.

Severus, subió las escaleras y contempló a Bellatrix desde el marco de la puerta. Estaba dormida y así permanecería por un largo rato. ¿Por qué estaba derramando al bebé? ¿Acaso no era sano? ¿Acaso...? Bueno, una vez creyó que Bellatrix era infértil. Obviamente, estaba equivocado ¡Y el hijo, tenía que ser de él! ¡Qué lindo!

Se sentó a un lado en la cama y continuó contemplándola. Las marcas de sangre seguían entre sus piernas, ya bastante secas. Sin algo más que hacer, se tumbó sobre la cama y giró el rostro hacia la mujer. Ella seguiría dormida hasta el día siguiente tal vez y tendría una noche de paz. La necesitaba tanto.

Pero esa noche no durmió. Esa noche escuchó ruidos en la entrada. Esperaba, que fueran los elfos, pero temía que no lo fueran.

Al amanecer, Bellatrix seguía dormida. Con un suspiro, Severus se sentó en la cama y la contempló mientras se despertaba. Mientras lo hacía, la mujer comenzaba a despertarse y él, negó con la cabeza. Ya tenía que oír su voz.

Bella abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Su rostro le confundió por un momento, era una expresión de odio, enguajagada con otra de tristeza. Bellatrix estaba preocupada. Algo que, no había llegado a ver en mucho tiempo. Se mantuvo inmutable mientras ella hallaba fuerzas para moverse.

- Severus, nuestro hijo ¿Está bien?

- Sí, eso dijo el medimago- contestó él, sin prestarle mucha atención- tienes dos meses de embarazo.

- ¿Dos meses?- preguntó ella bajando la vista hacia su vientre- bueno, creo que tuvimos sexo riesgoso.

- Lo tuvimos- fue la contesta del hombre sin molestarse demasiado en preocuparse. Antes de levantarse, Bella le sostuvo uno de sus brazos.

- No te levantes, tengo miedo- le dijo la mujer y él movió los ojos en un gesto de burla.

- Sí, Bellatrix Lestrange la perfecta y fría asesina, tiene miedo.

- Lo tengo...- le dijo ella- ¿Es que crees que no puedo tener miedo?

- Creí que el "miedo"- dijo, realzando la palabra con un tono de voz ligeramente alto- no estaba en tu diccionario.

- Pues, es nuestro hijo... ¡Tengo razones para temer!- exclamó y de inmediato se sostuvo el vientre cuando una onda de dolor; lo cruzó.

- Evita ese tipo de acciones y estarás bien.

- ¿Cómo estás tan indolente ante todo esto?- le preguntó ella, con perplejidad. Snape se encogió de hombros.

- Por que, no me interesa tener un hijo contigo. Mi amor...

Severus se levantó con una sonrisa sarcástica y abandonó la habitación, dejándola sola. Bellatrix permaneció dentro, observando a su alrededor. Las primeras lágrimas de preocupación estaban en su rostro y seguramente se secarían muy pronto. Esa mujer, no sabía llorar. Las lágrimas huían al verla.


	16. Sueños sobre su hijo

Severus dormía en la cama, mientras Bellatrix intentaba hacer lo mismo. Se movía, de un lado al otro mientras soñaba. Su hijo nacía, Severus estaba allí contemplándolo como ella pretendía que debía ser, con alegría. Pero muy pronto, ese sueño se veía empañado por otro mucho peor. Su vientre, ella se desangraba mientras los aurores se burlaban de ella. Bellatrix despertó violentamente, como lo hiciera Severus Snape una vez. Ella jadeaba y se sostenía el vientre con fuerza. Severus despertó tiempo después.

- ¿Qué te sucede ahora?- preguntó con un suspiro de frustración.

- Siento mucho dolor- dijo la mujer y Snape la contempló con perplejidad. ¿No dijo el sanador que todo estaba bien?

Bellatrix se dejó caer en la cama. Severus volvió a contemplarla. Empalidecía y quizás estaba enferma. La maldad no podía tener hijos. La maldad se anulaba entre sí.

Le tomó un largo rato, volver a dormirse. Bien, Bellatrix sufría dolores cada vez más fuertes. Pese a no desear al bebé, tenía un fuerte conflicto moral. Nunca dañaría una mujer y desgraciadamente, Bella era una mujer.

Permaneció contemplándola hasta que estuvo seguro de que dormía. Se dejó caer en la cama y meditó unos cortos segundos. Ella parecía incómoda. Con frustración, colocó una de sus manos sobre el vientre de la mujer. Alivianar su dolor, acariciar su vientre. Pronto Bellatrix estuvo más relajada y él, se había dormido.

Al despertar, Bellatrix estaba abrazada de él. Ella, abrió sus ojos y le observó con cierta preocupación. Snape sabía lo que estaba por llegar.

- Mi amor- le dijo- mi bebé.

- Está bien Bella, ese bebé está bien...

- Los aurores lo quieren asesinar.

- Estamos aquí, es un pensamiento lógico...

Bellatrix suspiró, sin separarse de Snape. Severus, la observó mientras ella trataba de espantar sus "miedos". Alzó la cabeza y le observó.

- Severus...bésame.

- ¿Para qué yo...?- dijo pero Bellatrix le besaba profundamente.

Luego de eso, él no volvió a verla. Ella se había ido con Narcisa y él no podía dejar de pensar en los aurores que debían estar por venir. Seguramente, tendrían problemas muy pronto. Con un suspiro se quedó en el salón, admirando la enorme casa. Los elfos habían hecho un excelente trabajo, pero desestimaba que ese hogar fuera para ellos.

Se levantó, debía ir por Bellatrix. Seguramente, la mujer se enfadaría si no lo veía dentro de la mansión. con un quejido, desapareció.

De un momento a otro, al entrar en la mansión, las cosas estaban muy silenciosas. Severus, caminó a través del pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras. Seguramente, Bellatrix estaba en la habitación. Mientras subía se encontró con Narcisa.

Ella le hizo un gesto para que no hablara, su hermana estaba dormida. Bajó las escaleras y le miró antes de dirigirse a él. ¡Tener hijos con su hermana! ¡Eso era estúpido, era una locura!

- ¿Es que se volvieron locos?- preguntó ella.

- Ella quiso quedar embarazada, no yo...

- ¡Eso es muy obvio Severus, tú no tienes ovarios. Imbécil!

- No me refiero a eso- siseó él- quiero decir, que a ella le fascinaba tener relaciones conmigo. Es normal, que el embarazo sea una consecuencia de ello.

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Es normal! ¡Vamos, ten un hijo conmigo!- Snape la observó con perplejidad y con una sonrisa suave.

La dejó en el salón y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Era imperativo, que Bella regresara a la mansión. Se adentró en la habitación con mucha suavidad y permaneció observándola mientras ella seguía dormida. Se sentó en la cama con la intención de despertarla e irse. Bellatrix, comenzó a despertarse muy pronto.

- Severus- suspiró. Él la observaba- ¿Qué haces..aquí?

- Vengo por ti. Nos iremos ahora mismo.

La mujer se sentó con sumo cuidado mientras él la esperaba. Comenzó a caminar hacia afuera, mientras ella seguía en la cama.

- Severus, tuve un sueño.

- Bien, vámonos.

- No.. es importante- musitó ella- los aurores, querrán matar a nuestro hijo.

- Ya te dije, que estando en casa de Black, cualquier cosa es posible...

- Pero, ¿Tú lo protejerás, no es cierto? Tú evitarás que ellos toquen a nuestro hijo. Es tú hijo también.

Snape se dio la vuelta para observar a la mujer. Parecía consternada, mucho más de lo que solía estar. Bien, sí era su hijo, aunque él no esperaba tenerlo. No lo deseaba a ciencia cierta. Una lamentable decisión mal tomada por su parte. Por desgracia, había embarazado a Bellatrix Lestrange. Bien, Bellatrix.

- Bella, el simple hecho de vivir en esa casa ya te da una explicación para tus sueños- respondió el hombre- seguramente, estás muy estresada y...

- ¡No tiene sentido! ¡No tiene razón de ser!

- Tienes miedo Bella. Eso es parte, de ser una madre también. Temer por la integridad de sus hijos. Mi amor...

Bellatrix se levantó con cierta incomodidad, mientras Severus caminaba hacia las escaleras de la casa. Ella permaneció en la escalera con una extraña expresión. Parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Severus regresó, sobre sus pasos y la sostuvo.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Bellatrix?

- Eso se llama, estar embarazada- le dijo Narcisa desde el piso inferior- Tu "esposa" está embarazada y necesita tranquilidad.

- Está embarazada, no lisiada- respondió él, con amargura.

- Los primeros meses de embarazo son importantes. Severus.

La ayudó a bajar. En realidad, no tenía ningún deseo de ver su cuerpo rodar por las escaleras. En cuanto Bellatrix, estuvo abajo, Narcisa la contempló. Necesitaba descansar.

- Bea, debes dejar de moverte. Necesitas descanso.

- Así que, sí está embarazada- era Lucius, quien emergía del umbral. Creo que Draco, tendrá un primo con el cual "jugar".

Severus y Lucius se observaron por un corto momento, mientras Bellatrix mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una de sus manos sobre su frente.

- No tengo tiempo para tus idioteces- respondió la mujer- sólo cállate y vete...

- Estás en mi casa, querida Bellatrix..

- Entonces, nos vamos. Severus, vámonos.

Coincidía con ella. No deseaba, escuchar a Lucius una vez más. Con una sonrisa suave, se despedía de Narcisa. Luego de eso, desaparecían. Al regresar a la mansión, dejó a Bellatrix en el sofá. Ladeó la cabeza. Aún con sus ojos cerrados.

Al poco tiempo, Severus regresaba al salón. Ella seguía allí, en la misma posición y con la misma expresión de agotamiento en su rostro.

- ¿Estás bien, Bellatrix?- le preguntó, deteniéndose frente a ella.

Bellatrix no contestó, así que él pensó que había perdido la conciencia nuevamente. Colocó su mano sobre su hombro y ella, despertó violentamente. Enfocó sus ojos sobre los de Snape.

- Subiremos a la habitación- le dijo y ella asintió.

Al llegar a la habitación, la dejó sobre la cama. Ella permaneció allí, mientras él salía. Al regresar, ya estaba dormida nuevamente. Estaba estresada, por supuesto. Su hijo, iba a nacer en el nido de los aurores. ¡Qué torpeza!

No le dio mucha importancia y se dejó caer en la cama. La observó por un segundo y luego, observó la puerta. Entrarían en cualquier momento. Lo sabía y lo presentía. Se cobijó con las sábanas. A ambos y cerró los ojos.

Iban a ser, unos meses largos.


	17. Sombras

Bellatrix seguía sin dormir. las sombras de su fallecido esposo, la acosaban noche tras noche. Con un suspiro, Severus seguía intentando mantener a la mujer en calma. No tenía sentido. La maldad no descansaba y tampoco, la culpa.

Se había levantado muchas veces, con el sudor en la frente y con gemidos desesperados. La imagen viva de su ex esposo en sus sueños, seguía abatiéndola. La imagen, de algo no superado. De algo perdido, que no se podía recuperar.

- Bellatrix, sólo cálmate- le dijo, a la tercera vez que se despertara. La mujer observó al espejo que tenían frente a ellos. Estaba asustada y jamás, se había sentido y visto de esa forma.

Severus permaneció en silencio, mientras Bella respiraba con agitación. Se llevó las manos a su vientre. Su cuarto mes estaba en curso.

- Acuéstate y trata de descansar- le dijo él, con seriedad y la mujer lo hizo. La contempló por unos instantes, antes de dejarse caer en la cama. La paranoia, estaba servida.

Bellatrix, no volvió a despertarse en aquella noche. En la mañana, tampoco estaba despierta, así que la dejó allí y se sentó en el salón. Sólo esperaba, la oportuna visita de los aurores. Sólo eso, le faltaba.

Ella, bajó las escaleras, tiempo después. Estaba demasiado callada y por lo menos, tenía un poco de paz. Luego de un largo rato en silencio, Bellatrix volvió su rostro hacia él en el sofá.

- Severus, me preocupa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Rodolphus.

- Está muerto...

- Está enfadado conmigo.

- Está muerto...

Bella pareció convencida en poco tiempo y pudo descansar. De todas formas, Severus comenzaba a sospechar que todo lo que involucraba al bebé era potencialmente peligroso e incómodo. La contempló antes de acostarse y meditó con detenimiento. Bien, tenía que entender que la había embarazado y que debía responsabilizarse por sus actos. Con un suspiro, ladeó la cabeza y la contempló, mientras ella dormía o intentaba conseguirlo. Se acomodó en la cama y continuó mirándola.

¿Qué haría el mundo, cuando supiera que él sería padre? o peor aún, ¿Cuando supieran que sería padre, de un hijo de Bellatrix Lestrange? No precisaba, una reacción feliz de ninguno de los sectores con los que estaba congraciado. Ni los mortífagos, ni los aurores.

Bella no volvió a despertarse. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, presentó incomodidades relacionadas con el bebé. Con un pensamiento claro, Severus entendía que el asunto de Rodolphus la mantenía en una constante paranoia. Las cartas, estaban servidas en la mesa y él, lo tenía que entender.

Esa mañana, Bellatrix despertaba con un ánimo alto. Y eso, significaba para él, problemas. Los elfos iban y venían, con los antojos de su esposa. Una y otra vez, pasaban frente a él y casi los tropezaba. Subió las escaleras y la observó.

Le ayudaban a ponerse un vestido holgado. Su vientre, comenzaba a pronunciarse y ella se miraba feliz, en un espejo. Para él, eso significaba un dilema. Desastre potencial. ¿Dónde había un objeto contundente con el que podría matarse? Alrededor de toda la casa. Ella lo vio venir y se acercó a él con un caminar lento.

- Mira, Sevie... nuestro bebé sigue creciendo.

- No me llames de esa forma- dijo, con un tono de voz mortífero. Bella sonrió y se acarició el vientre con mucha calma.

- Eres el papá, acostúmbrate...


	18. Severus

Severus no dijo nada más, cuando Bellatrix insistía que su esposo la perseguía. Con una sonrisa suave, le decía que se había portado mal y ese era su castigo. Con un gemido de desespero, ella se dejó caer en el sofá y miró su vientre. Inspiró en silencio, cuando su bebé se movía dentro de su vientre.

- Bella, ya basta. Terminarás por hacerte daño- no tomaba ese comentario en cuenta, pero ya comenzaba a exasperarle, con sus reacciones desmedidas. La mujer guardó silencio y continuó acariciándose el vientre. Con una sonrisa ligera, meditó en silencio y Snape se preguntó qué otra estupidéz, se le iba a ocurrir.

- Nuestro hijo será...Lo más preciado que tendré- dijo. Ya sabía que ella ansiaba tener hijos. Narcisa siempre se lo recordaba.

_"Bellatrix quiere tener un hijo"_

Severus ladeó la cabeza hacia la cocina. Los elfos estaban allí, preparando el desayuno. Bellatrix tenía muchos requerimientos, ya que estaba embarazada.

La odiaba, pero no era estúpido. No la dejaría morir, solo por el hecho de odiarla. Ni siquiera podía ver a una mujer, sufrir. Culpa de Lily Evans.

Ciertamente.

- Creo que el desayuno ya está listo. Esta criatura tiene mucha hambre, como yo- dijo y se acercó a su "esposo", Severus no dijo nada- ¿Vienes? ¿Severus?

Severus prefirió guardar silencio, mientras ella caminaba a la cocina con una inspiración suave y se sentaba en la silla, frente a él. Con un gesto de sus manos, lo llamó a al cocina. ¿Por qué se había metido en semejante dilema?

- Creo que ya es tiempo de que sepamos, el sexo de nuestro hijo- confesó, mientras un elfo servía vino en su copa y ella la tomaba con un gesto exagerado, de sus manos.

- Como quieras- dijo Snape, tomando el tenedor y jugando con la comida- como quieras. Haz lo que quieras.

- ¿Por qué no estás animado, Severus? ¿Ocurre algo?

- Será que no me interesa- dijo con un movimiento de sus cejas y un tono cargado de ironía- ¿Quizá?

- Sabes que en cuanto veas su carita, lo adorarás. O la adorarás.

Severus se permitió sonreír, pero Bellatrix insistía. Con un gesto sarcástico, sonrió, aunque la intención no quedó como algo "feliz". La mujer chasqueó con la lengua y continuó con su desayuno. Se veía muy tonto.

- Te ves ridículo, cariño. Además, cuando nazca nuestro bebé, quiero que interactúe con su padre y desgraciadamente, ese eres tú.

- ¿Desgraciadamente? ¿No me amabas, Bellatrix?

- Sí, pero lo decía por ti- dijo la mujer, levantándose- no precísamente por que no te amara, querido Severus.

- No me digas de esa forma.

- Lo siento Severus, pero eres mi esposo y creo que tengo el derecho sobre los apodos y nombres de muchas cosas.

¿Por qué demonios había aceptado casarse? Ya comenzaba a estresarse con el asunto, de tener un hijo. No tenía intenciones de cambiar pañales ni de jugar con un infante, cuya madre fuera una asesina.

- Justo como yo...

- ¿Disculpa?- dijo Bellatrix, con una sonrisa y él no dijo nada- Ay Severus, creo que estás loco. Necesitas descansar.

Miraba quién lo decía y casi se reía del asunto.


	19. ¿Bella?

Snape estaba dormido aún, cuando Bellatrix tenía pesadillas. Recurrentes. Su marido la acosaba en todas ellas.

La culpaba de casarse. De tener un hijo. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, iba detrás de ella. Quería arrancarle a su hijo.

Despertó aireada y con una sonrisa paranoide en su rostro. Severus continuaba dormido y no se había percatado de que la mujer se levantaba con mucho cuidado.

Trastornada, así lucía. Desesperada. Parecía que la situación empeoraba con cada paso que daba. Caminando hasta la cocina.

Con aquella mirada paranoide que la caracterizaba.

Se detuvo frente a la despensa y miró a su alrededor. Había un enorme cuchillo sobre la mesa. Sonrió suavemente y lo tomó sin mucho apremio. Lo admiró y continuó sonriendo. Suspirando, acarició la punta con uno de sus dedos.

Parecía dispuesta a acometerlo, aunque se tratara de un pequeño infante.

Y Severus continuaba dormido.

Bellatrix se miró a sí misma en un enorme ventanal, en su salón. Su vientre ya había ganado mucho tamaño.

¿Cuánto podría dolerle? ¿Cuánto podría tardar en hacerlo?

_"Solo mátalo. Acaba con él, Bella. Es impuro. No es nuestro preciado hijo"_

Mientras dormía, Severus escuchó un estruendo y despertó violentamente. Miró a su alrededor, pero Bellatrix no estaba allí. No estaba en la cama.

Apartó las cobijas de sí, haciendo algo que jamás creyó. Preocuparse, alarmarse por aquella mujer.

Corrió escaleras abajo y acervó que lo que veía, dicha imagen, lo ponía nervioso. La mujer estaba en el suelo y sostenía un enorme cuchillo entre sus manos. Había sangre en ellas y en el suelo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

- ¿Bella?

- Aléjate... ¡aléjate, traidor!- chilló enloquecida y él caminó cuidadosamente, hacia ella. Seguramente de apresurarse, podía hacer otra locura. Caminó lo más cercano posible y alzó las manos en son de paz.

- No te haré daño, pero dame ese cuchillo.

- ¡He dicho que te alejes! Conozco tu juego. Quieres usarme. Quieres engañarme.

La mujer estaba soñando. O quizá estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Se inclinó ligeramente y pudo mirar la herida en su palma. Al menos no era el bebé.

- Dame el cuchillo, Bella.

- ¡No! Rodolphus tiene razón. Tú solo... él regresará por mí.

Soñaba.

- No. Él está muerto. Él ya no vive. Tan solo, dame ese cuchillo.

Inspiró en silencio, si cometía un solo error en falso, todo se iría abajo. Estiró las manos, para tomar aquel cuchillo manchado de sangre. Bellatrix negaba con la cabeza, mientras él lentamente comenzaba a tomarlo.

Muy lentamente.

En cuanto lo tenía entre sus manos, la mujer había tenido una reacción violenta y simplemente lo había cortado a él también. Muy cerca del codo. Su camisa blanca tenía una horrenda marca roja.

Estaba fuera de sí.

- Bella, dame ese cuchillo de una buena vez- dijo, coteniéndose la herida con una de sus manos. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

- Lo mataré. Voy a matarlo.

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre ella, quitándole el cuchillo que rodó a pocos centímetros de ambos.

Recordó que estaba embarazada y se apartó de inmediato. La contempló, mientras ella temblaba. En el suelo.

No hizo otra cosa. ¿Qué más podía hacer que abrazarla en silencio? No dejaba de temblar y parecía que su pesadilla se acababa. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la herida que tenía en su brazo y lo miró en silencio.

Bellatrix estaba por enloquecer.

- Ya basta, Bellatrix. Rodolphus nunca...

- Severus...porfavor, mátalo.

- No haré...semejante cosa...

¿Qué podía hacer en ese preciso momento?


End file.
